


PARA Qué QUIERO MÁS

by Pulsares



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulsares/pseuds/Pulsares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia AU ambientada entre la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos y la Comunidad del Anillo. Legolas y Elladan tienen un pequeño malentendido que les llevará medio siglo solucionar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presentación

Este fanfic es un regalo de cumpleaños muuuy dilatado que escribí para Midhiel. Yo le pedí diera las líneas generales de la historia y contestó: 

Fecha: Sun, 11 Dec 2005 19:53:14 -0800 (PST)  
De: "Rocío Aria"  
Asunto: Hola, aquí te mando mi pedido 

Hola:  
Je, je, lo estuve meditando el fin de semana y me encantaría un buen lemon entre Legolas y Elladan. Que Leggy sea el uke (El penetrado) y el gemelito el seme (El que penetra).. .  
Que el lemon sea consentido, sin violación ni torturas y el resto te lo dejo a vos.  
Muchísimas gracias por el regalo y lo voy a estar esperando.  
Besitos agradecidos  
Rocío

Así que la aventura de escribir ficción por encargo se dilató casi tres años (que vergüenza). De cualquier modo, la historia quedó así:


	2. Le trajo el temporal

Llovía. Llovía tanto que habían abierto las compuertas de la represa, río arriba, y cerrado puertas y ventanas en la casa. Ya nadie tenía sed, ni ganas de bañarse, ni sueño, ni deseos de cantar, recitar poemas o leer historias.

Elrond estaba dibujando a Erestor en traje de guerra.

Glorfidel transcribía un acta del más reciente Consejo bajo la irritada mirada de su secretario, ahora sin ocupación ni ansias de volver donde su esposa.

Estel y Elrohir jugaban su séptima partida de ajedrez consecutiva.

Elladan estaba fuera, de guardia en la entrada oriental del valle. Compartía con los soldados un alcohol pendenciero y un juego de dados. A ratos, miraba por la ventana, deseando que las nubes dejaran ver, al menos, las montañas siempre nevadas que rodeaban su hogar. 

–Anar se marcha –comentó un soldado, y los otros asintieron.   
–Con este tiempo –rezongó el gemelo sin dejar de sacudir su cubilete–, más le valdría a la bella Arien quedarse en su lecho de conchas y espuma. 

Nadie respondió al amargado comentario. Se notaba que el príncipe deseaba descargar su irritación, pero ninguno de los elfos tenía ganas de seguirle el juego. El temporal se había llevado corriente abajo las energías de todos, en la misma medida que parecía estar calentando la sangre de Elladan. Que los Valar se ocuparan de enviarle una buena refriega, si es que la densa lluvia y el estruendo de los rayos no ocupaban toda su augusta agenda. 

Con demasiada energía par tan poca cosa, Elladan empujó dados y cubilete hacia el capitán. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y arqueó la espalda, en vano intento por desentumecerse: no podía sacar el frío de su interior. Hastiado, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el fragor de la borrasca.

Entonces lo oyó. 

Elladan se levantó de un salto y consultó con los ojos al resto de sus compañeros. Si, ellos también podían sentirlo y una fiera alegría devolvía el brillo a sus aburridos ojos. Eran elfos, podían sentir el amanecer, el mediodía y el crepúsculo, podían sentir las mareas y la llegada de la primavera, podían sentir la marcha de cinco personas que remontaban el paso, directo hacia la entrada del valle. 

El hijo de Elrond tomó sus armas y salió, el capitán Amras le seguía los pasos. Elladan escaló despacio la atalaya y se asomó a un costado del estrecho sendero, prácticamente invisible aun con buen tiempo. Observó atónito a los viajeros que llegaban y contuvo –con tremendo esfuerzo– las ganas de saltar y gritar por encima del canto bélico de los elementos. 

Con forzada calma hizo señas al viejo Amras para informarle. El estupor dejó sin palabras a toda la guardia. ¿Cinco elfos grises? 

En lo que se apresuraban a abrir las puertas, deducciones más o menos similares ocupaban las mentes de todos. Eso solo podía significar un origen: los Puertos Grises, y un destino: Mirkwood. Si alguna duda quedaba para ellos sobre de la fuerza y extensión del vendaval, el desvío de estos eldars hacia el valle la barría. Varios soldados sonreían abiertamente, pero Amras notó que Elladan no se apresuraba a bajar y apretó los labios. Bien sabía él que la amargura del muchacho en nada se relacionaba con el clima y esta visita podía hacer dispararse el arco largamente tenso. 

El elfo dejó esas lúgubres ideas a un lado y se concentró en parecer lo menos desaliñado posible ante los visitantes, cuyas siluetas ya se dibujaban. La alta cancela estaba despejada y los guerreros que no estaban ocupados en mantener el mecanismo bajo control se desplegaron en apretada fila a los lados del camino. Amras se plantó en medio de la senda, con la punta de su espada enterrada en el fango –señal de que los visitantes eran bienvenidos–, seguro de que Elladan permanecería oculto un buen rato. 

Como era de esperar con tan desastroso clima, los sindas venían a pie. Cada uno conducía su cabalgadura con una soga. Llevaban pesadas capas de viaje que lucían negras con la escasa luz y la abundante lluvia, pero todos los de Rivendel supieron que el agua había calado más allá, hasta las apretadas camisas y los duros pantalones de viaje. Uno de ellos se adelantó.

–Mae govaenon, Amras.  
El capitán parpadeó, confundido: esa era la última voz que esperaba escuchar. No pudo evitar que su voz trasluciera el asombro que se apoderó de su ser.  
–¿Príncipe?   
Una risa escapó desde la capucha, una risa cristalina, inocente, fresca, inconfundible.

A sus espaldas, Amras escuchó los presurosos pasos de Elladan que bajaba de la atalaya, estiraba sus arrugadas ropas, acomodaba las trenzas pegoteadas de lluvia y tierra y ocupaba el lugar a su lado resoplando muy fuerte, en un vano intento de ocultar su emoción.

Sin valor para confesarse ni a si mismo tanta felicidad, el joven noldor se inclinó ante el recién llegado.  
–Mae govaenon, Príncipe Legolas.  
–Mae govaenon, Príncipe Elladan. Pedimos a su gracia permiso para pernoctar en la Última Morada, pues los Valar han dispuesto que los caminos de la montaña sean impracticables.   
–Nada da más placer a los habitantes de este valle que dar socorro al necesitado, excepto, quizá, la llegada del amado desde lejanas tierras. 

Con estas palabras autorizó Elladan el paso franco al príncipe de los elfos grises y su pequeña escolta. Para diversión de Amras y varios elfos de la guarnición, el joven empezó a caminar junto a los visitantes sin una palabra, demasiado turbado como para recordar el oro que ganara a los dados, o su capa. Esos y otros objetos abandonados en la garita. El capitán hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres.

–Dervorin, toma las cosas del chico y ve por el camino corto hasta la casa. Avisa al Lord Elrond que prepare habitaciones y baños calientes.

El elfo asintió y salió corriendo. Amras no prestó más atención a los que se alejaban a través de los jardines y se puso a dirigir el cierre de la puerta. Rogó porque la tormenta durara muchas jornadas más.

Elladan y Legolas caminaron en silencio hacia el edificio principal. A veces, el sinda trastabillada y casi perdía el equilibrio. Se iba de lado y el brazo del noldor le servía de apoyo. Al notar quién era su sostén, Legolas se apartaba con premura, como avergonzado, pero no tardaba en sentir los efectos de la larga jornada y tambalearse de peligrosa manera. Lo cierto era que él y sus acompañantes estaban extenuados. 

En la puerta de la casa, Lord Elrond de Rivendel esperaba. La noticia de los inesperados visitantes se había extendido como fuego en paja seca y muchos que nada tenían que ver con recibir delegaciones merodeaban por las galerías aledañas. Elrond no podía negarles el placer de romper la monótona temporada. 

Sus agudos ojos reconocieron enseguida las señales en la pareja que se acercaba al frente de la breve compañía. Legolas estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, sin dudas había luchado contra el temporal en el paso sur antes de decidirse a bajar hasta Imladris. Elladan, por su parte... El señor intercambió miradas con sus consejeros: la ceja alzada de Erestor y la casi invisible sonrisa de Glorfindel confirmaron sus sospechas. La hiel le subió a los labios al recordar una palabra dada mucho tiempo atrás. 

–Somos prisioneros de Vairë –murmuró para sí mismo.

La recepción fue rápida y amable. Cosa que agradecieron los sindas: no estaban para largos protocolos, ni elegantes narraciones que justificaran su viaje. Con el pretexto de no cansarles más, Erestor propuso que los visitantes fueran llevados en literas a sus habitaciones y se ganó una mirada apreciativa de la jefa de los pulidores de suelos. 

TBC…


	3. Ellos son dos por error

Legolas despertó al notar la repentina humedad. Enfocó los ojos y notó dos cosas: primera, que el ambiente estaba lleno de vapor y segunda, que un par de manos suaves deshacían sus complicadas trenzas sin permiso. 

–¿Tu tutor cree que el oficio de camarero te bajará los humos?  
–No, pero afirma que dormirse con ropa de viaje puede enfermar hasta a un elfo.

Legolas sonrió apenas y empezó a deshacerse de la ropa. Junto al asiento donde yacía estaba tirada su capa de viaje, tan pegajosa y sucia que dudó de su posible recuperación. 

–No te preocupes, Haleth te la devolverá como nueva.  
–Eso espero. Esta capa me recuerda cierto amigo muy querido. 

La camisa, los pantalones, las medias y los calzones fueron a parar pronto al suelo. Al liberarse de las pesadas y pringosas telas, el elfo soltó un gemido de alivio y acarició su pálida piel. El calor húmedo del baño le amodorraba. 

–¡Vamos! No querrás quedarte dormido ahora.   
–Tú no eres el que lleva cuatro días tratando de alcanzar el primer refugio del paso sur y otros tres evitando lanzarse a galope hacia el valle. 

El rubio mal contuvo un bostezo cuando le cargaron y sumergieron en la tina. Se dejó lavar el cabello y tallar los miembros. Poco a poco su piel recuperaba algo del natural brillo. Reanimado por el astringente masaje, retuvo en cierto momento la mano del otro.

–¿No entrarás?  
–Dijiste algo de una semana luchando contra una gran borrasca.  
–Es cierto pero...  
Su protesta fue detenida por un beso suave.  
–No voy a abusar de ti –declaró firme.   
Las mismas manos suaves y castas le sacaron de la tina, secaron cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo llevaron en volandas hasta la cama. 

Mientras le arropaba, Legolas volvió a insistir.  
–¿Por lo menos te quedarás a mi lado?  
–Sabes que no es correcto que...  
–He roto el compromiso personalmente. ¡Soy libre! 

Los brillantes ojos del sinda le hicieron renunciar a los argumentos. De todos modos, decidió, ambos estaban extenuados. Nada ocurriría esa noche.

–De acuerdo, me daré un baño y regreso.

Legolas asintió y siguió con los ojos pesados el camino del otro hacia la habitación anexa. Intentó esperarle, pero los objetos a su alrededor perdían nitidez sin remedio. Se curvó hasta abrazar sus piernas y quedó dormido.

Elladan salió del baño con una toalla ceñida a las caderas, mientras frotaba su cabello con otra. Contempló el delgado y fibroso cuerpo metido entre las cobijas y suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Despacio, fue hasta una silla amplia frente a la ventana y contempló el líquido paisaje. 

Legolas había cumplido la vaga promesa de veinte años atrás, pero ¿deseaba cumplir su parte? ¡Cómo había orado cada amanecer y cada crepúsculo! A Vairë, para que tejiera un cambio de planes en el corazón de Círdan, a Nienna, para ser capaz de aceptar su destino sin rechistar, incluso al Señor de los Muertos, para que alguna flecha orca pusiera fin a su miseria. Pero todo había resultado más sencillo y terrible. 

Ahora el rubio estaba ahí, esperando su abrazo protector como antes de que llegaran las águilas mensajeras y él... ¿Lo amaba? ¿Era en verdad eterno el calor que conjuraban esos ojos azules en su pecho? Elladan no lo sabía. 

Antes de conocer a Legolas había tenido numerosos amantes de ambos sexos y nunca perdió la objetividad: eran contactos físicos más o menos placenteros. Simplemente dejaba a su cuerpo tomar el control por cortos períodos de tiempo. Solo Legolas le hizo sentir celoso y pensar en el mañana. Pero eso tampoco era definitivo. De pequeño peleaba con su hermano por juguetes, por la atención de sus padres. Los celos eran deseo de posesión y el joven intuía que amar es algo más complicado que poseer. 

–Elladan.  
Giró el rostro. Legolas estaba sentado en la cama con expresión preocupada.   
–Llevas dos horas mirando a la nada.  
Tragó en seco, buscando alguna excusa para justificar su tardanza en la placentea tarea de abrazarle.   
–Yo...  
–Lo se –se adelantó el rubio.

El moreno le miró asustado. ¿Sabía? ¿Qué sabía? Legolas dejó el calor de las cobijas y se acercó. Elladan se esforzó en desestimar el hecho de que estaba desnudo. El rubio se acomodó en el antepecho de la ventana frente a él.

–Es lógico que creas que rompí el compromiso por aquella promesa y ahora vengo a reclamarte, pero no es así. Lo hice porque quería ser libre de usar mi cuerpo de acuerdo a mi voluntad. Te juro que solo vine porque era imposible remontar el paso, no para ponerte en un aprieto. ¿Entiendes?

Asintió despacio. No estaba seguro de la razón, pero saber que no era la causa de esa ruptura le fastidiaba. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan egocéntrico. Legolas se acercó moviendo sensualmente las caderas y el deseo gritó su presencia en cierta parte de la anatomía de Elladan. El rubio se inclinó y lo besó despacio, tentativamente, el moreno no tardó en responder la caricia e invadió su boca con ansias. 

Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas teñidas de un suave carmín. Elladan no le permitió recuperar el aliento en el sitio: tomó al sinda en sus brazos y lo llevó al amplio lecho de sábanas azules. Legolas atrapó su cuello y lo arrastró sobre él. Las erecciones se rozaron.

Gimieron. 

Elladan deslizó una mano en busca las redondas nalgas y apretó el cuerpo del rubio a la vez que hacía oscilar sus propias caderas. Legolas se dedicó a besar con pasión el cuello de su amante y arañar su espalda. Giraron. Elladan se dejó caer y acomodó a Legolas a horcajadas, el rubio se arqueó y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, frotando ambas erecciones, prisioneras de sus vientres. Ese era un juego que habían jugado varias veces en el campamento frente a la Montaña solitaria y luego el Mirkwood. 

Mirkwood.

El nombre traía sentimientos encontrados para Elladan ahora: Legolas partiría pronto a ese bosque lleno de elfos y elfas promiscuos, tan dados a las celebraciones orgiásticas. Además, probablemente Thranduil trataría de torturar a su hijo menor por declararse “libre” al asignarle tareas negociadoras y él sabía muy bien como arreglaban los asuntos diplomáticos Erestor y Haldir, para beneplácito de sus respectivos señores. 

Los temblores en el cuerpo de su pareja le hicieron regresar a la realidad. Apretó el sexo de Legolas con la fuerza justa para detener el orgasmo sin dañarle. El rubio le miró con asombro, pero luego entendió porque le impedían terminar y bajó los ojos, turbado. Aquello tuvo el efecto de un jarro de agua fría sobre Elladan. 

–¿Tú no... me deseas? –estaba al borde del abismo, ¡por los Valar!, que angustia.  
El rubio se tendió a su lado y habló despacio, con voz baja y avergonzada.  
–No es eso Elladan es que yo... Cuando rompí el compromiso en Forlindon, ninguno de los elfos de la corte quiso instruirme y no tenía ganas de rebajarme a pagar. Por eso decidí irme derechito a casa. Pensaba venir a visitarte en un año o dos y estar a tu altura. 

Elladan se quedó de piedra. ¡¿Legolas aún era virgen?! Esa sí que era una noticia inaudita y maravillosa. No pudo contenerse y le abrazó con auténtica ternura.

–Elfo tontico –susurró con los labios pegados a la oreja del rubio–, ¿por qué crees que eso me molestaría?  
Legolas sintió un escalofrío cuando el cálido aliento del gemelo tocó la sensible piel de sus orejas y cuello. Logró dar una respuesta coherente merced de un gran autocontrol.  
–Eres famoso como amante, amigo mío, deseo estar siempre a tu altura. 

“Amigo”, aquel término fue un puñal en su corazón. Deseó gritar, sacudirlo, decirle de sus últimos meses de calvario desde que la noticia de que marchaba al oeste para su boda llegara al valle, pero no tenía derecho. Porque, al fin y al cabo, Legolas no lo había elegido. ¿Verdad? Su voz volvió a ser razonable.

–Será un placer iniciarte, Legolas, en el dulce sendero de los placeres del abrazo. 

TBC…


	4. Me llevo el gusto del vino en la boca

Legolas sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa de siempre. Incluso, Elladan casi podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. No podía estar seguro en la penumbra. Luchó con sus propias lágrimas y dejó vagar las manos por el pecho lampiño y musculoso, los brazos fuertes y las manos pequeñas, casi femeninas. 

Giró hasta quedar sobre su espalda y arrastró al otro elfo, la cascada áurea se derramó en su pecho. Tomó entonces una de las manos del sinda y la llevó hasta su pezón. Legolas le miró interrogante y le animó a iniciar la caricia con un leve asentimiento. 

Las suaves yemas pasaron rozando su piel y Elladan sintió nublarse el mundo. ¡Por Elbereth! ¿Qué poder tenía Legolas sobre su cuerpo? El roce se repitió un par de veces más, momento que el rubio eligió para atrapar el pezón entre sus dedos. Torció y tiró con ternura hasta que el trozo de piel estuvo como piedra. 

Elladan jadeaba, luchaba por mantener bajo control sus violentos deseos de tomar al príncipe de Mirkwood sin demoras. Pero no podía, le debía demasiado a Legolas para no resistir unos minutos más…

–¿Voy bien? –la voz, inquieta y sedosa, llego desde lejos.  
Tragó en seco y redujo hasta lo digno el temblor de su voz.  
–Si… muy bien… pero deberías recordar que… son… dos…  
El rubio asintió con toda seriedad y se movió un poco para ubicar una mano a cada lado de su pecho, pero apenas tocó el segundo pezón se detuvo y volvió a buscar los ojos de Elladan con inquietud.  
–¿Puedo hacerlo con la boca?  
–Claro –se forzó a decir sin que le estallara el pecho de felicidad.

Al sentir el cálido aliento sobre la sensible zona, temió no resistir más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en las cuevas de orcos en el interior de la cordillera. Sitios sucios, oscuros, peligrosos, llenos de seres crueles armados de látigos y espadas. ¿Espadas? Mejor campos de flores en primavera, el olor del polen inundando tus sentidos, dejarte caer entre los cortos tallos y rodar abrazado a… ¡Eso tampoco funcionaba! Bien. Medidas radicales: los pañales de Estel, apestosos y húmedos en las noches de tormenta, sazonados con sus gritos de dragón hambriento del pequeño humano y…

Sus manos dejaron de temblar y él pudo empujar con gentileza la cabeza del amante hacia el sur de su cuerpo. El rubio de dejó guiar. La boca carnosa dejó un rastro húmedo vientre abajo hasta detenerse en el sexo erguido, ya morado por el tiempo de excitación. Lo observó con asombro infantil. 

Elladan se sentó y cruzó las piernas, con cuidado de que el órgano permaneciera visible. Se dejó inundar por los húmedos recuerdos que el pasmado gesto de Legolas traía.

La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos dejó un gran botín para repartir. Esa cantidad de oro y la desolación entre el lago y la montaña cayeron como pesadas capas de ceniza en el corazón de Elladan. Iba como parte de la escolta que acompañaba a Glorfindel, quien mediaría en la repartición de las riquezas entre elfos, hombres y enanos –a cambio de un modesto porcentaje para su señor, por supuesto. Apenas se fijó en los elfos que le eran presentados, pero algo en los azules ojos de aquel jovencito casi invisible dentro de la armadura le llamó la atención.

Legolas lo hizo suyo sin darse cuenta, y no con las artes de seducción que ya le hastiaban, sino con amenas charlas, duros entrenamientos de arquería y esgrima, largas cabalgatas escoltando el oro del dragón hacia el valle para dividirlo y embalarlo. 

En cuanto notó la cercanía entre ambos príncipes, Glorfindel llamó al hijo de Elrond y definió los límites:

Legolas era el cuarto hijo del Rey Thranduil, y estaba comprometido desde antes de su nacimiento con un noble de Forlindon. Cualquier traspaso de las reglas de conducta que esta condición imponía llevaba aparejada la deshora del príncipe, la ira de su padre y –en el mejor de los casos– un matrimonio forzado con su correspondiente compensación material para el Rey de los Elfos Grises y el novio chasqueado. 

Elladan le juró a su tutor que no dañaría el futuro de Legolas. 

Se besaban en los rincones de la ciudad bajo la montaña. Se acariciaban por encima de la ropa. Un par de veces, le bajó los pantalones y bebió su esencia translúcida, de niño. A nada más podía aspirar, pero tampoco lo deseaba. No solo por lo que podía significar saltar las claras fronteras entre lo permitido para el joven sinda, sino porque eran pago suficiente sus miradas de asombro, admiración y cariño, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración trabajosa tras el breve orgasmo en los túneles de la ex–guarida de Smaug. Elladan sabía de alguna forma que ese desconocido esposo nunca sería premiado con pozos azules brillando de deseo con tal intensidad. 

La noche antes de levantar el campamento, Legolas se escurrió a la tienda del príncipe de Rivendel. Lo esperó desnudo, metido en la tina de agua caliente con que Elladan cerraba sus agotadoras jornadas. Elladan entró a la tienda con la camisa a medio abrir y las trenzas atadas por encima de la coronilla. Al ver la sonriente cabeza del sinda, cerró la pieza con premura sobre su pecho.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –reclamó con el corazón a mil.   
–Vine a despedirme.  
La sonrisa murió en Legolas al notar la molestia del otro. Elldan suspiró “Esto me pasa por meterme con niños”. Lamentaba herir sus sentimientos pero…  
–Tienes que irte.

Giró para darle a entender que la conversación había terminado, pero también para evitar la visión de ese cuerpo que imaginaba marmóreo, bien proporcionado, flexible. Sintió a sus espaldas el rumor del agua agitada y luego pasos en su dirección. 

–Mírame –exigió Legolas. –Por favor, Elladan, solo mírame.  
–Está usted comprometido, ¡no tengo nada que mirar!  
–Precisamente porque estoy comprometido nada más que esto puedo hacer. Ahora que nos separaremos pensé…  
–No viniste solo a que te mirara –le cortó. –Si cedo a mis instintos tu padre nos matará.   
Legolas dio un paso y se plantó frente a él, su cuerpo cubierto de infinitas gotas de agua que destellaban con las lámparas de la tienda. Frunció el ceño, extrañado.  
–¿Serías capaz de hacerme daño?  
No respondió, tenía un nudo en la garganta ante tanta belleza, tanta, tanta…   
–La regla dice que no puedo ver a ningún varón desnudo, que se espera de mi pureza y fidelidad a mis votos. Nada dice que ser visto o incluso… tocado por personas de confianza. Yo… –parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas– ¡En fin! Me equivoqué, espero disculpe este arrebato. Adiós, príncipe Elladan.  
Dio un paso hacia la derecha, pero la mano de Elladan le detuvo.  
–¡Nunca te haría daño! –declaró el noldor con miedo de sus propias acciones. –Quédate, hallaremos un modo de respetar la regla. 

Y lo hallaron. Simplemente cubrió los ojos de su amante con un pañuelo y le prohibió tocarlo. Le dio todo el placer posible sin rozar siquiera su virginidad y eyaculó entre aquellas manos temblorosas que luego extendieron el pegajoso líquido por pecho y vientre. Legolas no le dejó limpiarlo. 

–Es todo lo que me puedo llevar de ti –explicó antes de vestirse y huir a su propia tienda. 

Aquel extraño maquillaje se convirtió en un ritual que marcaba el fin de sus encuentros en la fortaleza de Mirkwood, donde Thranduil les invitara a pasar el invierno, para extrañeza de Glorfindel y alegría de varias parejas surgidas entre el ejército del bosque y la escolta de Rivendel. Pero con la primavera llegó la hora de parir y el amargo comentario de despedida.

–Ha sido un placer compartir mi mesa con ustedes. Mis hijos han aprendido mucho en estos meses, me alegro. En especial por Legolas. Ahora que fijamos la fecha de la boda estará confinado a la fortaleza, preparando el ajuar. ¡En fin!, buen viaje Glorfindel. Salud a tu familia, príncipe Elladan.

La compañía cabalgó hacia el oeste despacio, pero Elladan no podía sacarse de la mente la idea de que ese comentario no era ocioso. El Rey quería que supiera que él sabía y había tolerado hasta ahora, pero ya no más. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a las tierras de Beorn se cruzaron con una compañía de vigilancia al mando de Legolas. 

El joven se acercó despacio a Elladan y tomó su mano. En sus ojos había tanto dolor que no pensó en reclamarle tal comportamiento ante sus propios soldados. 

–Llegaron los mensajeros con obsequios, esta es la última patrulla que guío. 

Elladan asintió, entendía, entendía demasiado bien, pero no tenía palabras de consuelo que pudieran ser dichas en público. 

Guardaron silencio y se miraron a los ojos. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? Seguramente ese Teleri respetaría a Legolas, y el jovencito llegaría a amarlo. Ellos no eran más que… ¿amantes? Nunca había tratado de nombrar su relación, pero si, eso eran. Legolas era unos de los cientos de amantes que tendría en su inmortal vida. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba la mano del rubio y cabalgaba? ¿Por qué el dolor? 

–¿Me olvidarás? –preguntó de pronto Legolas.  
Quiso decir que si, que ambos olvidarían, pero alguien desconocido –con su voz y sus ojos verdes– mató de una estocada a la cordura.  
–No podría.   
Legolas asintió y regresó donde sus soldados. Había recuperado el brillo bélico en los ojos. Se internó en el bosque sin mirar atrás. 

–Nunca te haría daño –repitió ahora Elladan, antes de atraer a Legolas y empezar a besar su cuello a la vez que llevaba una mano a la punzante virilidad. 

Legolas emitió un pequeño gritito, mezcla de sorpresa y placer, cuando la mano fue más allá de sus testículos y acarició la piel del escroto. Elladan le hizo yacer y le abrió las piernas. Acarició con gestos largos y lentos el pecho, los muslos y las caderas hasta que el sinda se relajó y unas gotitas perladas aparecieron en la punta de su pene. 

El mayor acercó su dedo índice a la boca entreabierta de Legolas y este lo humedeció con placer. Su rostro apenas se contrajo cuando el dedo se insertó, lentamente. Pero el segundo dedo sí le provocó un gemido, gemido que Elladan cayó con un profundo beso. Pronto halló la próstata en su exploración, y notó satisfecho que el elfito movía las caderas, tratando de repetir por si mismo el golpe de placer. Insertó todavía un tercer apéndice antes de considerar listo el camino. 

El rubio se quejó al sentir el repentino vacío en su interior, pero la mirada interrogante de su pareja le hizo comprender. No hubo palabras, solo un asentimiento decidido. Elladan se ubicó entre las piernas y penetró despacio a la cálida hendidura, sin dejar de mirar aquellos pozos azules y afiebrados. 

–Due… duele. 

Se detuvo. Estaba a la mitad del camino, pero no le extrañaba la reacción. Era consciente de que su medida sería un problema esta primera vez, pero no quería alterarlo con semejantes comentarios. Acarició sus brazos y sonrió.

–Está bien, es normal. Dime cuándo sigo. 

Tras unos minutos, Legolas se adaptó a la intrusión. Elladan levantó un poco sus caderas y terminó de insertarse. Lo besó en los labios, y en el cuello, y en las orejas. Entonces retrocedió hasta que solo la cabeza de su abultada erección permanecía dentro del rubio y asestó una estocada. Legolas gritó de placer. 

Elladan construyó un ritmo lento y constante, que diera el máximo de placer a su pareja y le ayudara a resistir un poco más antes de derramarse. Pero la noche había sido agotadora. Masajeó la erección de Legolas para llegar juntos al final. 

El rubio casi grita una vez más, pero los labios del otro llegaron a tiempo para acallarlo, no quería que todo Rivendel supiera. El orgasmo fue largo e intenso: miles de estrellas estallaron alrededor y el aroma de todas primaveras de la Tierra Media fue triste de repente. Regresaron muy despacio a sus cuerpos. 

Elladan esperó a que su pene estuviera completamente flácido para salir del cuerpo de Legolas. Los ojos del sinda estaban muy abiertos, recorrían la habitación con intensidad, como si quisieran absorberla. 

–¿Buscas algo?  
–Quiero recordar cada detalle.   
Ahora el rubio giró sobre su costado y clavó los orbes en Elladan, con expresión evaluativa. El moreno lo esquivó acomodando las mantas sobre sus cuerpos.  
–¿Te gustó la clase?  
Se descubrió arrepentido de aquella pregunta enseguida, pero su posibilidad de arreglar las cosas le fue escamoteada por la respuesta de Legolas.   
–Si –la palabra era seca y fría, lógica.   
Se tendió a su lado y le hizo apoyar la espalda en su pecho.   
–Así dormimos.   
El otro se giró.  
–¿No es más íntimo rostro frente a rostro?  
–No siempre vas a abrazar a elfos con los cuales tengas verdadera intimidad –explicó a la vez que le hacía regresar a la posición anterior. –Además… –se calló de repente, la otra razón se la antojó cruel.  
–¿Además? –exigió Legolas.  
–Así es más fácil volver a penetrarte si el…   
–Si el otro desea repetir –completó el rubio con voz neutra. –¿Vas a repetir?  
–Yo te pediría permiso –respondió con algo de vergüenza.  
–Entonces podemos saltarnos esa lección esta noche –concluyó en lo que giraba de nuevo y lo enfrentaba. –Después de todo, tú y yo sí somos íntimos. 

Elladan ya no discutió más. Su última visión de esa noche de tormenta fue el rostro agotado y sonriente de Legolas, su Legolas.

TBC…


	5. Yo me duermo a la orilla de un abismo

Elrohir se detuvo ante la puerta, dudando. Podía oír a su hermano del otro lado, tarareando una canción de la Comarca. 

Seguro Elladan está acomodando las margaritas en el jarrón de cristal de roca junto a la ventana, el primer lugar que mira Legolas al despertarse. Seguro horas atrás se probó miles de combinaciones de ropa y accesorios que desechó y hasta soltó su gruñido acerca de lo útil que sería Arwen de no tener que fingir que, en realidad, Legolas no le interesa. Seguro lleva días ensayando sus galanteos para que nadie crea que son ensayados, pero darle a todos los pretendientes del rubio punto y raya en la recepción de esta noche. Seguro está nervioso e irritable. 

¿Debe hacerlo? Si entra, Elladan sabrá que él sabe y el enfado será doble, pero si lo deja salir y su carácter le traiciona en público... Elrohir no puede permitir que su gemelo salga a un combate en desventaja. Es preferible que le riña a él, que lo ofenda incluso, a que alguien más sepa...

Toma el pomo de la puerta con fuerza y entra. Su gemelo no gira al sentir su ingreso, sigue concentrado –¡lo sabía!– en el ramo de margaritas. 

–¿Ya llegaron? –pregunta por encima del hombro. 

Pregunta retórica. Elrohir estaba de guardia en la entrada oriental para recibir y guiar el trayecto final de la delegación de Mirkwood. Si está en esa recámara es porque los sindas llegaron. Pero ambos saben que Elladan no pregunta por la delegación, sino por alguien específico. 

–Llegaron –asiente el menor.  
–¡Excelente! –gira y se sorprende al ver a Elrohir tan serio, pero le resta importancia. Camina hacia el espejo para repasar su elaborado peinado y el cuello de la camisa.  
–¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? Pronto llamarán para la cena, sabes lo quisquilloso que es...  
–Debo decirte algo –le interrumpe el gemelo de ojos marrones, y su voz es tan dura que traspasa la coraza de felicidad del otro. –El no vino.  
Sus ojos se encuentran a través del espejo hay inquietud creciendo en los verdes orbes del mayor.   
–Tiene que venir –argumenta incrédulo. –El, él es el jefe de la delegación.  
–No este año –explica su hermano. –Mandaron a la princesa Diorel para que firme los documentos y a Galion para la mesa de negociaciones.  
–Pero... 

Elladan calla y se aparta del espejo. Un ligero temblor le recorre el cuerpo. Solo Elrohir puede notarlo: comparten demasiadas cosas como para que el flash de pánico no le golpeé de modo casi físico. Pero se recupera rápidamente y trata de recomponer el semblante, de que su voz no refleje su profunda inquietud. 

–¿Acaso...? ¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro amigo?

De no ser tan tensa la situación, Elrohir podría estallar en carcajadas. “¿Nuestro amigo?”. El se considera amigo de Legolas, y ahora lleva en sus bolsillos la prueba de que el sinda es de la misma opinión, pero Elladan... ¿cuántos siglos tardará en admitir, siquiera, que se acuesta con él por algo más que deporte? En fin, no es momento para eso.

–Según me informó su hermana Diorel, no le ha pasado nada malo. Es solo que no puede viajar.  
–¡Explícate! –sisea Elladan con muy poca amabilidad en reservas.  
Elrohir pasa saliva, ahora viene la parte difícil.  
–Legolas, él... El sanador le prohibió cabalgar porque... Legolas tiene seis meses de embarazo. 

Elladan da dos o tres pasos en distintas direcciones. Recorre con ojos extraviados su recámara, todos los rincones donde le ha hecho el amor a Legolas durante cuarenta años. Pequeños detalles que significan solo para él, que hacen llevaderas las largas ausencias del rubio, sus desplantes, sus despedidas o abandonos. Está pálido y sus manos tiemblan sin control. 

Elrohir se le acerca y toma esas manos ahora frías, busca los ojos de su hermano el promiscuo, el cínico, el cruel. No hay nada. Toda la fortaleza del gran guerrero derribada en una oración. Le sacude los hombros y logra que, a duras penas, las verdes pupilas se detengan en su rostro. No está seguro de ser reconocido, pero sabe que es lo mejor que va a obtener.

–¡Escúchame! No se casó, ¿entiendes? Va a tener el bebé solo. Aún es libre Elladan –sabe que eso es una mentira, pero este elfo es carne de su carne. –Volverá.   
–No –el otro sacude la cabeza con fuerza, y su voz es un gruñido entre fiera herida y niño abandonado en el bosque. –No es posible. Es mentira. 

Elrohir va a decir algo más, pero las voces despreocupadas que se acercan y el ruido de la puerta girando sobre si misma desvían su atención. Arwen y Estel entran antes de que pueda ir a pasar el cerrojo y se detienen desorientados al ver a Elladan casi sostenido por su gemelo. La risa desaparece de sus rostros. Elrohir repara en que ambos están completamente vestidos para la cena, excepto porque Estel no lleva broche en el cuello, seguro venían a pedir uno. 

–¿Acaso no respetan las habitaciones ajenas?  
Arwen desestima el comentario con un gesto de cabeza y se acerca.   
–¿Qué pasó?  
–Malas noticias. 

Es el tipo de explicación que no explica nada, pero su hermana está tan acostumbrada a las medias frases de la abuela Galadriel que esto le suena casi a indiscreción. Elrohir hace girar a su gemelo y comienza a guiarlo hacia la cama, pero el paso del aturdido elfo es tan lento que exaspera a la menor. Arwen busca con los ojos a su prometido. 

Estel se ha quedado cerca de la puerta, expectante. Desde cinco o seis meses atrás sus relaciones con el mayor de los elrondidas son bastante tensas. 

–Estel, ven acá –ordenó Arwen. –Ayúdanos a...

Nunca terminó la frase. Una fuerza repentina la lanzó hacia atrás y, por suerte, su vuelo terminó sobre un sillón. Desde allí vio la aturdida elfa como Elladan intentaba lazarse contra su novio con claras intenciones homicidas. El segundo gemelo apenas podía contener a su beligerante hermano, cuya legendaria fuerza regresara con la mera invocación de un nombre. 

–Te voy a matar, desgraciado –amenazó Elladan por encima del hombro de Elrohir.   
–Quiero ver cómo –espetó el joven humano, sus piernas estaban flexionadas y sus puños duros, todo el cuerpo listo para el combate.   
–¡Ya basta Elladan! –exigió el gemelo menor.  
–De ninguna manera. Este se cree que porque le guiñó los ojos a mi hermana no tiene más que sentarse a esperar la corona. Ahora si que te mato, te arrancaré la piel a jirones.   
–¿Y qué razón vas a darle al Consejo? –demandó su gemelo mientras seguía haciendo fuerza para evitar que avanzara donde su víctima. –¿Les dirás la verdad?  
Elladan se quedó pasmado ante la bien dirigida pregunta. Vaya con su hermanito...   
–¿Y se puede saber cuál es la verdad? –exigió Arwen, ya repuesta. 

Elladan la miró con asombro, reparaba por primera vez en su presencia; Elrohir con preocupación, ¿cuánto sabía Arwen de todo ese enredo?; Estel solo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas patentadas y se encogió de hombros. 

Ninguna de las tres actitudes la engañó. 

Arwen Undomiel cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y carraspeó, lo que bastó para que a los tres hombres ante ella temblaran. En su momento, cada uno había aprendido que esa elfa –ojos azules y pasos lánguidos– era la más peligrosa de la familia. 

–Estoy esperando –advirtió con voz fría.

Elladan fue el primero en saltar. Estaba seguro de sus argumentos y disfrutaría muchísimo ver a Estel triturado por su dulce hermanita.

–Legolas está embarazado –informó con calma.   
Arwen y Estel le miraron, incrédulos.  
–Es verdad –confirmó Elrohir.   
Los otros dos solo atinar a sonreír tontamente.   
–Eso es... ¡maravilloso!

Estel asintió al comentario de su novia. Sentía que una pesada carga le era retirada de los hombros con la noticia: Al ver partir a Legolas, meses atrás, había temido que algo fuera mal y el rubio debiera navegar a las Tierras Imperecederas. La noticia lo tranquilizaba profundamente, aunque... 

La dura voz de Elladan le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–No. No es maravilloso. Primero, porque va a tener ese bebé solo, segundo, porque tiene seis meses, lo que significa que lo concibió en Rivendel –dirigió un dedo acusador hacia su hermano y casi cuñado. –Y tú te acostaste con él hace seis meses. 

Estel estuvo a punto de reírsele en la cara, pero lo pensó mejor e hizo un movimiento lateral.

–Me parece recordar que Legolas y tu no dejaron dormir a nadie seis meses atrás.  
–¡Es distinto! –rebatió obstinado el otro.  
–¿Cómo distinto? –preguntó con voz falsamente dulce.  
–¡Cállense los dos! –ordenó Arwen. –Estel, ¿te acostaste o no con Legolas?  
–¿Pero en qué mundo viven ustedes? Legolas me acompañó a operaciones de rastreo, no a un picnic por las montañas de Angmar.   
–Si no quieres decirlo, interrogaré a tus hombres –amenazó Elladan.  
Estel entrecerró sus ojos grises y sonrió con suficiencia.   
–Ve, estaré encantado de disfrutar tu ridícula encuesta. “Perdón Haldad ¿Te acostaste el pasado invierno con cierto elfo rubio de espectacular trasero? Si, el mismo que no dejó dormir a nadie mientras yo le follaba como un loco durante cinco días seguidos y otros cinco con intervalos para comer. De acuerdo, pero, ¿sabes si alguno de la patrulla...?”. Será memorable –concluyó.   
Elladan ya estaba listo para saltar sobre el dunedain, pero las advertencias latentes en la voz de Arwen le obligaron a controlarse.  
–Ni siquiera te voy a decir cuán patética es tu idea, hermano.   
–Puede que el método sea patético, pero no voy a parar hasta...   
–¿Hasta dónde? –le interrumpió Elrohir con el rostro congestionado de rabia. –¿Hasta que no quede nada del prestigio de Legolas? ¿Hasta que comenten en Moria que estás celoso porque alguien se lo hizo mejor que tú? ¡Me das asco!  
–¡¿Qué?! Yo solo estoy preocupado por mi amigo. Lo respeto y...  
–¡Preocupación! ¡Respeto! ¡Amistad! –Elrohir no podía creer hasta donde llegaba la ceguera mental de su gemelo. –Preocupado estaba Estel al regresar de Angmar, porque Legolas vomitaba todo lo que comía, pero tu solo pensaste en que se quedaban encerrados hasta la hora del almuerzo y luego intercambiaban miradas raras. Respeto muestra Arwen, al tratar de evitar que nos matemos y sin indagar demasiado en la vida de quien no está presente. Y si fueras su amigo no olvidarías que él es libre y sus hijos son suyos, Elladan. Su elección y su responsabilidad. 

Dicho esto, Elrohir corrió a la puerta y desapareció por la galería en penumbras. Los que dejó atrás creyeron que era la simple expresión de su rechazo. Lo cierto es que Elrohir estaba asustado de su propia vehemencia, temía decir más de la cuenta si la discusión persistía. 

La habitación quedó en silencio, los ruidos de la recepción, que celebraba la llegada de las delegaciones de todos los reinos élficos, prevalecieron sobre la trabajosa respiración de Elladan y el roce de las botas de Estel en el entarimado. La invitación a un brindis por el buen desarrollo de la ronda de negociaciones cuatrienal llegó hasta ellos. Luego otro por los recién casados Glorfindel y Elrohir y, finalmente, un brindis por la salud del tercer nieto de Thranduil. 

Elladan se derrumbó en la cama con el rostro oculto entre las manos.  
–Déjenme solo.   
Arwen quiso acercarse a consolarlo, pero su novio la retuvo por una mano.   
–Respeta su deseo –dijo y tiró suavemente de ella hacia la salida.

La elfa lo siguió. Tuvo buen cuidado de cerrar la puerta con llave y luego pasó el objeto por la rendija entre marco y hoja. Deseó que nadie notara la ausencia del último hijo soltero del señor de Rivendel. Los enamorados avanzaron hasta las escaleras, allí la luz era más intensa y Arwen dio un repaso a la indumentaria de su pareja antes de bajar.

–¡Nos olvidamos del broche!  
Palpó con los dedos entre los pliegues de su propia capa y extrajo una de las hermosas joyas que la decoraban.  
–Bueno, usa evenstar por esta noche, ya mañana le pediremos a Erestor o Amras algo del ajuar de tu familia. 

La pareja descendió las escaleras y se sumergió de a poco en el bullicio de la recepción. Pero antes comenzar a fingir sonrisas y contestar galanteos, Estel tenía que aliviar su inquietud.

–¿Crees que esté bien? –hizo un gesto vago hacia arriba y Arwen le agradeció que no mencionara nombres.  
–Si –aseguró con convicción. –Es más fuerte y obstinado de lo que él mismo cree.  
–Y ese es su mayor defecto –susurró para si mismo Estel en lo que la sacaba a bailar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thranduil abrió lentamente la puerta y se quedó muy quieto, mirando el interior de la estancia. Sonrió al recordar que dos o tres años atrás, habría matado antes de admitir momentos de sentimentalismo tan escandalosos, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Legolas era la magia de su reino y ya no deseaba negarlo. 

Ahora mismo, sería casi un sacrilegio pasar a la habitación y sacar a su hijo de su cómoda posición en la tumbona. Legolas estaba tan bello con la luz del sol entrando desde la ventana, las piernas flexionadas y un montón de pergaminos desparramados a su alrededor… La ancha túnica tenía varias manchas de tinta y el labio inferior estaba medio oculto entre sus dientes. Con la mano derecha escribía muy despacio, mientras la otra vagaba sobre el ya abultado vientre. Era un sueño. 

Una ráfaga de viento hizo oscilar las cortinas y tiró varios documentos al piso. El príncipe gruñó e inició el complicado proceso de ponerse en pie a recogerlos. El Rey se apresuró dentro de la estancia.

–No, no te levantes. Ya me ocupo yo de eso.

Legolas giró el rostro sorprendido, asintió y se dejó caer de nuevo. Sonrió dulcemente a su padre cuando este arrastró una silla y tomó una de sus manos para estrecharla.

–Terminé el análisis de la explotación de la mina del norte –informó el joven.   
Thranduil asintió, desde que el embarazo impedía al rubio viajar a su antojo, se había volcado sobre la burocracia del reino.   
–Imaginé que ya estabas llegando al final, te has pasado todo el día aquí. 

Legolas arrugó la frente ante el solapado regaño. Es cierto que el sanador le había ordenado caminar más, pero prefería hacer algo útil antes que agotarse dando vueltas por el jardín, eso solo le recordaba los espacios abiertos y acentuaba su melancolía. 

–Legolas –insistió su padre– debes hacerlo.   
–Lo se, es solo que estaba concentrado. ¿Vamos ahora?

Thranduil no dijo una palabra, solo le ayudó a alzarse y ofreció su brazo para la caminata hasta los jardines de la fortaleza. Por el camino se cruzaron con varios funcionarios y chiquillos hijos de nobles. 

Los elfitos se acercaban al príncipe y pedían permiso para tocar su barriga, chillaban de entusiasmo y los ojos les brillaban de alegría: hasta hacía poco, Legolas era el único adulto que compartía sus pillerías y ahora les iba a dar un nuevo compañero de juegos. Estaban muy felices. 

Los magistrados y secretarios, en cambio, tenían los rostros fríos y gestos formales. Con el embarazo del cuarto hijo del Rey y la reciente viudez de Vardamir, el mayor, la línea de secesión se complicaba. Padre e hijo estuvieron más que felices con devolver las mismas sonrisas heladas y seguir el paseo, pero ignorarles no iba a cambiar la tensa situación que avanzaba en la corte. 

Ante el caminito que, entre parterres y árboles frutales, llevaba hasta el centro del jardín, Thranduil no pudo dejar de comprender a su hijo. ¿Cómo comparar esto con las llanuras de Beorn y los mallorns del Bosque Dorado? Pero nada puede hacer en eso, el sitio donde habitan no fue pensado como un asentamiento pacífico y carece de muchas comodidades. Se ocupa de mantener su paso al ritmo del otro y calla hasta que alcanzan el banco donde gustan de sentarse a conversar. 

–¿Cómo está mi hermano? –pregunta al fin el joven.

El Rey se encoge un poco ante la pregunta, pero ya había tardado bastante el chico en hacerla. Era suficiente con que aceptara la orden de no ver al delirante Vardamir en su lecho de enfermo. 

–Mejor. 

Legolas lanzó un suspiro y se acarició el vientre. 

Vardamir estaba al borde de la locura desde hacía dos años, tras la trágica muerte de su esposa Isil, de parto. Al principio pareció asimilar el golpe, pero poco a poco la depresión hizo presa de él y ni la sonrisa desdentada de su hijita logró arrancarle de la ensoñación. Iba y venía lo suficiente para no faltar a sus obligaciones como heredero pero… No quería casarse de nuevo, y entre los sindas, las hembras no eran elegibles para el trono excepto en caso de muerte de todos los parientes varones. Una semana hacía que no se levantaba del lecho y acariciaba una almohada a la que llamaba Isil. 

Legolas se sentía inseguro respecto a todo lo que la muerte de su cuñada había desatado en la familia. Por un lado odiaba que los ojos calculadores de la corte se posaran en su vientre, queriendo traspasar su piel y averiguar el sexo del bebé, pero no podía culpar a Vardamir de no querer casarse de nuevo. ¿Quién era él para reclamar sobre deberes matrimoniales? Sus hermanos y su ada habían estado más que contentos cuando el sanador confirmó lo que ya sabía, muy adentro de su corazón, desde que dejara Rivendel. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Si paría un varón, era probable que Vardamir derogara la heredad del trono en sus hombros y adiós libertad. Pero si era hembrita, la familia estaría aún en el atolladero. Por supuesto, estaba el joven y apuesto Tecilion, hijo de su segunda hermana y un galadrim, pero Thranduil era demasiado tradicional para legar el reino a un descendiente por línea femenina, a menos que se hallara en una situación desesperada. 

¿No estaban en una situación desesperada? ¿Y por qué esperar a las situaciones desesperadas? ¿Por qué obligar a Vardamir a contraer segundas nupcias, o a su bebé a reinar antes de hablar? ¿Por qué vivir atados a las leyes de herencia y no ajustarlas? Esas preguntas atormentaban a Legolas, pero no deseaba comentarlas a su padre. Temía dañar la hermosa relación que habían construido tan despacio. 

–Legolas –le llamó el Rey.  
Se volvió algo inquieto.  
–Perdón padre, ¿decías?  
–Aún no dije nada hijo, pero necesito tu apoyo.   
El padre lanzó un breve suspiro y se frotó las manos, como si le costara hallar las palabras correctas para lo que venía.   
–Hubo reunión hoy para discutir la partida hacia las Tierras Imperecederas.  
Legolas se tensó. Eso significaba que…  
–También se habló de quién quedará a cargo del Bosque cuando yo me vaya. No te voy a mentir, hijo, deseo partir, pero nosotros –y el joven supo que ese “nosotros” se refería a Thranduil, Vardamir, Lone, Diorel, Legolas, Vaireminya, Tecilion y hasta su bebé– tenemos deberes con esta tierra. Mientras quedan elfos grises en Erys Lasgalen, es el deber de esta familia cuidarles. Tú ya sabes cuál es la posición de Vardamir al respecto: loco o cuerdo se niega a un segundo enlace. Es por eso que presenté una solución alternativa que te implica.

¡¿Cómo?! No le podía estar pidiendo… Se enderezó y ya estaba listo para soltar una andanada sobre lo que él pensaba sobre el Consejo y sus integrantes cuando su padre levantó la mano para impedirle hablar. 

–Espera, por favor. Déjame terminar de contarte lo que decidimos ¿no? Voy a escribirle a Lone. Ya se que a ella le encanta vivir por Lorien, pero quiero que pruebe estar un par de años acá con Tecilion, a ver si al chico le gusta el sitio, si quiere… aceptar el empleo de Príncipe Heredero. 

Se quedó con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, un instante atrás estaba listo para mandar al cuerno la dinastía y prender fuego a esos malditos carcamales que solo calculaban los beneficios de esta o aquella boda, pero ahora… Thranduil suavizó el rostro, leía como un libro las cambiantes expresiones de su Hojita y estaba contento. Terminó de exponer su idea con acento cantarín.

–Entonces, como eres el que mejor conoce este bosque –después de mí, por supuesto–, tal vez estaría bueno que te mantengas cerca de tu sobrino y le muestres las bellezas de nuestro hogar. ¿Qué te parece?

Al final optó por no decir nada. Solo se recostó en los cálidos brazos de su padre y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan bien ahí, tan protegido. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que su padre le respetaba, y respetaba también el derecho de su bebé a ser libre, a no tomar más responsabilidades que las que pudiera enfrentar. 

–Gracias ada –susurró y la respuesta fue una caricia tenue en las mejillas.  
–Voy a tomar eso como un si. 

Guardaron silencio un rato más, hasta que la penumbra se adueñó del jardín y un lejano gong anuncio la hora de comida para los elfitos. 

–¿Ya elegiste un nombre? –preguntó de pronto el padre.  
–No –dijo simplemente y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. 

Había soñado hacer listas de nombres con el otro padre, desecharlos, revisarlos, discutir. Hacer reuniones con los amigos para elegir. Pero nada de eso podía ser y pensar en un nombre le llenaba el alma de melancolía.

–Entiendo lo que sientes.   
La idea le pareció descabellada. ¿Cómo podía su formal padre entender el desamparo que le invadía por las noches?   
–Yo también amé Legolas –advirtió al padre en tono de reconvención.

¿Amar? La reina había estado con ellos hasta hacía unos quinientos años, pero Legolas siempre dudó de que esa relación fuera profunda. Hasta donde sabía, Thranduil y Telpënaire se habían casado por decisión de sus respectivos padres, y se vieron por primera vez el día de la boda. Ella había dado a luz cuatro hijos a los que no dedicó más que una caricia antes de volver a sus estudios de metalurgia. No sabía si alguien de la familia la echaba de menos. 

–Era… –Thranduil se detuvo y estrechó con fuerza la mano de su hijo menor. 

Nunca le había contado esto a nadie. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué estaba despertando en él su hojita descarriada? Tragó en seco.

–Era uno de los escoltas de tu abuelo. Un simple guardia entre tantos, cabello sujeto con cuerdas de color verde chillón, falda oscura, pero la única persona que realmente vi el día que llegó el grupo de elfos desde el sur.   
“Esa noche fue a mis habitaciones para recoger los regalos para tu madre. No se ni por qué le pedí que regresara a contarme cómo se lo había tomado ella. Me complació.   
“Yo estaba solo Legolas. Era el hijo único del Rey y mi padre estaba muriendo, debía casarme para acceder al trono y había mucha gente lista a organizar mi violación legal en nombre de la fidelidad a las buenas costumbres. Mi única posibilidad de maniobra era una esposa, pero ya estaba resignado a nunca amar.   
“Te digo todo esto para que sepas que nunca fui ligero, que no predico algo que fuera incapaz de cumplir. En fin, qué importa, pasó hace dos mil años. El caso es que me acosté con él. Primero pensé que para ese guardia yo era una conquista más, pero supo demostrarme que estaba muy equivocado. Fue amor a primera vista de los de verdad, de los de cuentos. 

Legolas se yergue despacio y mira de frente a su padre. Hay una niebla intensa en los ojos del adusto Rey del Bosque Negro, y un brillo en su piel como solo vio en la boda de Glorfindel y Elrohir. ¡Por los Valar! ¿Quién es este jovencito delante de sus ojos? Impasible ante la incrédula mirada de su hijo, el elfo continúa su relato. 

–Se fue al sur de nuevo vigilando las carretas de oro que yo había pagado por Telpënaire. Me escribió meses después, estaba embarazado.  
El príncipe se lleva una mano a la boca, horrorizado. ¿Acaso…? Thranduil alza los ojos hacia él y niega.  
–No, no tienes ningún hermano.   
“Yo contesté asegurando mi amor y protección. Luego me puse a inventar alguna excusa para traerle a Mirkwood. No me importaba el escándalo, solo quería cuidar de él y de nuestro bebé, pero los Valar me cobraron duro todo mi lujo y mis ridículas prédicas sobre moral. Seis meses después llegó su hermano a decirme que el poblado había sido arrasado por los haradrim. Encontraron el cuerpo calcinado bajo una casa, había diez hombres muertos a su alrededor. 

No puede más, Thranduil se dobla sobre si mismo y empieza a llorar en silencio, que es como ha llorado siempre. Legolas lo abraza y piensa que esta es una situación para la que nadie le preparó nunca. De este elfo jamás esperó una historia de amores perdidos y lutos soterrados. 

–Su hermano trajo también una cadena de mytril con una rosa tallada sobre cristal de roca que mi… que mi esposo le había encargado comprar para cuando viniera a reencontrase conmigo.   
Legolas conoce perfectamente el objeto. Siempre está en el cuello de su padre.  
–Creí que era del abuelo –admite.  
–Mentí –Thraduil hace una pausa para regular su respiración. –El no era ni siquiera un elfo acomodado, pero había hecho comprar una cadena de mytril para mí, ¿te das cuenta? Y yo no pude vestir de luto porque las malditas buenas costumbres lo prohibían. Cuánto me odié, cuánto odie a tu madre, y a este reino.   
–Está bien ada, ya pasó –el hijo le acaricia la espalda, lo acuna.   
–No. Nunca estuvo bien hasta que rompiste tu compromiso. No podía decírtelo sin decirte todo esto, pero me alegra que no te dejaras arrebatar la libertad.  
“Para lo que me sirve” piensa con algo de amargura el príncipe.   
–La verdad es que lo hice para molestarte, entre otras cosas.  
Thranduil suelta una risa corta, la primera espontánea en varios meses.  
–Lo se. No tienes idea de lo gracioso que lucías proclamando a los cuatro vientos que ese teleri no valía ni lo que un buen caballo.  
Legolas ríe también.   
–No me has dicho su nombre –pide suavemente cuando los ánimos se han calmado.  
El Rey le mira a los ojos. Hay miedo y ansías en su mirada gris.   
–Hísiërion, se llamaba Hísiërion.  
Y en la lentitud con que articula las sílabas Legolas reconoce no solo la devoción que estos dos mil años no ha borrado, sino un pedido que el otro jamás formulará en palabras.   
–Hísiërion –repite despacio. –Es lindo, ¿qué significa?  
–Hijo de la bruma.   
Si que encaja. Su padre no lo pide solo para recordar al amante perdido, después de todo.  
–Me gusta –Thranduil baja los ojos, como un niño avergonzado. –Y si es niña, podremos ponerle Hísianna. 

Ya es de noche, ellos son elfos y ven en la oscuridad, pero Legolas está embarazado y siente un poco de frío. 

–Vamos dentro –ordena Thranduil con la misma voz seria y reflexiva de siempre.

Desandan el laberinto en silencio. A medida que se acercan a la galería que conduce al interior de la fortaleza, el Rey camina más derecho y su rostro su endurece. El momento de debilidad ha pasado y Legolas sabe que este es un secreto que debe llevarse a la tumba. Pero a escasos metros de la salida retiene a su ada y lo enfrenta. 

–¿Cómo lo has logrado? –inquiere.  
Thranduil sonríe con melancolía.   
–¿Recuerdas cuando tuviste que dormir en la cima de Carahdras? –Legolas asiente sin entender. –Es así mismo: cada noche duermes a la orilla de un abismo, ese abismo es la persona que no está –acaricia de nuevo la mejilla medio helada del hijo. –Tienes suerte Hojita mía, el abismo junto al que duermes tiene la otra orilla en este mundo. 

TBC…


	6. No nos da risa el amor

Apartó el libro y sonrió. Elladan se agitaba en el sueño y gruñía, eso significaba que su organismo había superado el shock. Se levantó despacio y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama, tomó entre las suyas una de las manos de su gemelo y la masajeó, el contacto calmó un poco al convaleciente. 

Elrohir permaneció muy tranquilo, disfrutaba a plenitud el alivio que significaba tener a Elladan luchando por su vida una vez más. La sonrisa se amplió al sentir que la caricia era devuelta. Volvió a moverse, esta vez hacia la mesita junto a la cabecera, y con su mano libre, mezcló varios líquidos en una copa. 

Elladan abrió los ojos minutos después.   
—¿Ro? —la voz estaba ronca, y el miedo era notable.  
—Estoy aquí.   
Elladan se alegró un poco al reconocer su voz y confirmar la presencia que su olfato indicaba.   
—Está oscuro…  
—Es de noche —replicó el otro en lo que acercaba la copa a sus labios. —Bebe.   
—¿Qué…? —no pudo terminar la pregunta porque el recipiente se pegó a sus labios y fue forzado a tragar.   
La somnolencia regresó.   
—No te vallas —alcanzó a pedir.  
—Duerme —ordenó Elrohir. 

Una vez que su respiración fue estable, el segundo gemelo se irguió y caminó en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. Ya junto a la salida, volteó brevemente hacia su hermano, lanzó un suspiro y abandono la estancia. 

La galería estaba tranquila, el sol de la mañana otoñal dibujaba extrañas siluetas con la ayuda de los altos árboles del patio. El elfo moreno caminó unos diez metros y torció a la derecha, para penetrar en una sala grande decorada con azul y verde manzana. A lo largo de la pared se alineaban camas y estanterías con puertas de cristal. En el interior de los anaqueles eran reconocibles botellas con medicinas, vendas y algunos instrumentos de cirugía menor: era la sala de reconocimiento de la Casa de Curación de Imladris. 

Elrohir descargó su peso en el marco de la ancha puerta desde donde observaba y se frotó el vientre.   
—Pórtate bien —pidió a su bebé—, tu atarince no tuvo buena noche. 

Escrutó el sitio con detenimiento y descubrió a su esposo cerca de los ventanales. Vendaba el dedo de un humano de diez u once años y Elrohir supo de inmediato que no tendría fuerzas para llegar allí. Glorfindel debió sentir su mirada, porque levantó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron. 

El sanador levantó una mano a manera de saludo y Elrohir le devolvió una sonrisa. Estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas, pero no lo demostraría. Se despidió tras un breve intercambio de señales y giro para buscar un asiento, pero, en lugar de la semivacía y discreta galería, se enfrentó al semblante serio y frío de Erestor. 

—Demasiado temprano para perseguir a tu esposo, príncipe —fingió reparar entonces en las marcadas ojeras. —¿O debo decir demasiado tarde?   
Elrohir estaba muy cansado para ser hiriente.   
—No es de tu incumbencia —trató de apartarlo para seguir su camino apoyado en la pared, pero sus pies perdieron contacto con el suelo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. —¿Qué haces?   
—Te llevo a dormir —repuso en el mismo tono impersonal el Consejero. —Ya bastante tengo con Elladan para que te caigas al piso con esa panza. 

El joven renunció a patear y guardó un digno silencio mientras los fuertes brazos del consejero le transportaban a sus habitaciones. Deseó que fuera su esposo quien lo acunara, pero él mismo se había negado el placer. Para cuando llegaron a la recámara de Elrohir. Por el camino se habían sumado Arwen y Estel, y el elfo mayor juzgó menos lesivo para la dignidad del príncipe confiar a la hermana los últimos detalles antes de su imprescindible siesta. La hija de Elrond salió a los pocos minutos y los tres se dirigieron a la Casa de Curación en silencio. 

No necesitaban intercambiar comentarios para saber lo que ocurría: Elrohir solo se apartaría voluntariamente del lado de su gemelo cuando reaccionara al tratamiento. A su manera, cada uno se alegraba de que hubieran sido menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, pues Elrohir estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo y no le convenían los esfuerzos. 

Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación de Elladan.   
—Yo me quedaré —anunció Arwen. —Erestor, ¿podrás encargarte mañana?  
El rubio asintió.  
—Yo podría… —se ofreció tímidamente Estel.  
—No.   
El humano se encogió un poco ante la cortante respuesta y no pudo evitar que su rostro revelara el agravio que sentía. El elfo comprendió que se había excedido y le dedicó un corto chispazo de simpatía de sus ojos verdes.   
—Se que lo haces con la mejor intención del mundo Estel, pero es probable que tu presencia lo altere. 

Arwen decidió que su hermano llevaba mucho tiempo solo, así que le dio un beso suave a su novio y entró. Erestor sintió aumentar su pena al ver que el joven se acomodaba en un duro sofá desde donde podía controlar el acceso al aposento y decidió tomar asiento a su lado. 

—Te estamos muy agradecidos ¿sabes? 

Estel levanta los ojos, asombrado. Hasta ahora, nadie mencionó que fue su eterno descuido con las joyas lo que le llevó a colarse en la recámara de Elladan para “tomar prestado” un broche y hallarlo… 

Ya han pasado casi dos días, pero no se recupera de la impresión que le causó el bello elfo tirado en el suelo, con una mano extendida hacia la cama. Tan pálido como una muñeca de porcelana, una muñeca rota, una muñeca sin pantalones y sucia de vómito. 

Sus sentimientos respecto a Elladan son confusos desde aquella ridícula bronca por Legolas, pero ahora empieza a comprender lo que pasa tras los ojos de su hermano mayor cada vez que Glorfindel y Elrohir comentan alguna nimiedad sobre su embarazo. Está asustado de que él mismo pueda llegar a ser tan… autodestructivo. ¿Es eso amor? 

Mira de nuevo a Erestor, el raciocinio le alcanza para comprender que esa corta oración es lo más parecido a un reconocimiento que le van a dedicar hasta que todo se aclare —y eso puede tardar un par de siglos. De nuevo se siente un extraño. Sin Elrond, Arwen o Elrohir cerca, él no es más que una sombra de paso, un humano que visita —más bien interrumpe— la calmada Rivendel. Le queda el consuelo de que, a excepción de Elladan, los elfos a su alrededor no lo hacen a propósito, simplemente se comportan como siempre han sido y eso es, paradójicamente, un reconocimiento. 

Se obliga a asentir ante la dura mirada del Consejero y no le dice que el problema es que la muerte le asusta, pero más le asusta estar tan desesperado como Elladan. Y que prefiere pasar la noche ahí para no soñar con ese elfo de ojos extraviados que yace desmadejado en sus brazos y repite un nombre, ese nombre que todos evitan. 

Tal vez Erestor lea todo eso en sus ojos, tal vez lo sepa, tal vez no le importe. El caso es que sonríe tenuemente y se levanta sin decir nada más. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elladan enfoca los ojos despacio, está rodeado de calor y penumbra. Una mano gentil le acomoda el pelo: olor familiar, dulce.

—¿Arwen?  
—Buenas tardes, dormilón.   
—¿Qué hora es?   
—La hora del te, según los hobbits.   
Guarda silencio unos minutos, percibe de un modo vago a su hermana y las paredes, el olor de las medicinas y de un pequeño lagarto sobre el estante de la esquina. Afuera los árboles mueven sus ramas al viento y susurran.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo…?  
—Dormiste cinco días.   
Se encoge bajo las mantas, avergonzado. El reclamo late en las palabras. Cinco días, ¡por los Valar! ¿Cómo habrá afectado eso a Ro?  
—Lo siento…   
—No te preocupes. Ahora debes comer y descansar —la siente erguirse y encaminarse a la puerta. —Voy a pedir una bandeja de fruta ¿de acuerdo?  
—¡Espera! ¿Puedes abrir las cortinas? Hay muy poca luz. 

Es casi un golpe físico: apenas oye el quejido involuntario de la Estrella de la Tarde y comprende. 

—Voy por Glorfindel —alcanza a decir Arwen para justificar su huida. 

El no responde, solo se gira y recoge las piernas hacia su pecho en vano intento de calmar los temblores que le atraviesan. Está perdido en su dolor y su furia, en su miedo. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Legolas levantó los ojos: el mensajero era un elfito de 190 años y nariz respingona, los dedos temblorosos delataban su profunda emoción al ser comisionado para dar un mensaje a la “Joya del Bosque”. 

—¿Si?  
—Mi Príncipe, el Rey reclama su presencia en el despacho.   
Volvió sus ojos al género rojo y hundió la aguja, los hilos de oro completaron otra pestaña del sol.   
El soldado contuvo un gemido e insistió.  
—Dijo que era urgente.   
Legolas remató el bordado, puso la camisita dentro del costurero y cerró la tapa. Se levantó y puso el objeto en las manos del guardia.   
—Llévalo a mi oficina —ordenó por encima del hombro. 

El recluta se quedó con el cofrecito entre las manos, agradecido de que las trenzas ocultaran el rubor de sus puntiagudas orejas. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía desbocado. 

—Ya puedo morir…

Con pasos ligeros, Legolas se dirige al despacho de su padre. Va de prisa, pues no deja de extrañarle que Thranduil interrumpa sus escasos momentos de soledad. Desde hace unas tres semanas atesora esos momentos mucho más… Cuando está solo, aunque sus ojos y sus manos trabajen en bordados, tejidos o pulido de maderas, su mente evoca ese lugar cuyo nombre ya no menciona y es casi como estar ahí, como si los pasos desmañados de Estel y la risa juguetona de Elrohir pudieran llegar en cualquier minuto, traídos por la brisa desde la cascada. A veces incluso siente que alguien le observa entre los arbustos a su espalda y sonríe, canta entonces la canción de la caída de Smaug esperando que le interrumpan la última estrofa… Pero no cortan la frasecita soez sobre el remedio casero para el frío del Lago Largo, no hay nadie entre los arbustos, nadie… 

Ya está frente a la puerta repujada de madera y cobre bruñido. Como de costumbre, toca y abre sin esperar respuesta. Desde hace dos años tiene paso franco en esa oficina amplia y llena de paisajes del sur, desde que es Canciller. 

Tras la mesa de piedra tallada, Thranduil se masajea las sienes, tiene el rostro contraído y gris. Al otro lado del escritorio, Diorel está encorvada y se apoya en la mesa con los puños, sus cabellos negros están revueltos y se demora en girar para saludarle. A pesar del esfuerzo, Legolas reconoce en sus ojos una mezcla de miedo y molestia que no se explica. Ese fuego compasivo la hace parecer más vieja, por primera vez el joven repara en que ella es la única de los cuatro hijos del rey que se parece a Telpënaire. Y en la esquina, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la única ventana, está Tecilion, su rostro congestionado de miedo y asombro. El ambiente no es alentador. 

Legolas sonríe, su propio estado de ánimo está lo suficientemente deteriorado para que esas caras largas le asusten. 

—¿Puedo saber para qué reclama mi presencia, Majestad?

El Rey le miró con intensidad antes de contestar, a Legolas le pareció que su mano izquierda jugaba con el collar de mytril con inusitada evidencia. 

—Me llegó una carta esta mañana, de Elrond, creo que recibiste una de Elrohir.   
Asintió. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de hojear la larga comunicación de su amigo.   
—He meditado sobre las noticias que comenta el hijo de Eärendil, y decidí que debes viajar a Rivendel. 

Legolas parpadea, confundido. Están en otoño, faltan ocho meses para la reunión cuatrienal. Sospecha que debió leer la carta en vez de ir a bordar el regalo de su hijo escondido en el jardín, pero aún así no entiende. Mueve la cabeza en gesto de negación. 

—Estoy seguro de que entre los cuatro hallaremos a alguien para la cita de junio. Es apresurado decidir la delegación de un viaje de esa naturaleza…   
—No vas a ir en junio —interrumpe el padre—, sino pasado mañana.   
—Pero…   
El Rey le detiene con un gesto de la mano.  
—Se que cuando leas la carta de Elrohir entenderás.   
El príncipe traga en seco. Deduce que algo muy serio se cuece en las Montañas Nubladas.   
—Hísiërion… —arguye débilmente.   
El Rey le dedica una mirada casi burlona.   
—Está muy entusiasmado con el viaje. Se pasó la mañana eligiendo a los soldados de la escolta y luego se despidió de los pájaros. Debe estar en su cuarto, le expliqué que no puede llevar todos sus juguetes. 

Un persistente zumbido empieza a tamizar los sonidos del entorno. El pánico se apodera de la mente de Legolas a medida que comprende, si su padre accede a que el nieto abandone el reino es porque… No, no puede ser ¿verdad? Busca los ojos de su hermana y no la ve a ella, sino la reposada calma de su atarince. Ahora sabe que la quiso. Si, él quería a la reina Telpënaire porque nunca dejaba de estar ecuánime. Era como una roca donde todas las penas se estrellaban inútilmente, y donde todas las lágrimas podían ser derramadas. 

Ella no dijo nada, solo dejo que su hermanito se acercara y le abrió los brazos. 

Tecilion creyó oír un sollozo, pero desestimó el hecho: su tío no lloraba ¿cierto? Su tío Legolas era todo un guerrero y uno de los elfos más bellos de la Tierra Media. Un par de horas antes, cuando el abuelo les convocara a él y a la tía Diorel, estaba seguro de que el duro Canciller tomaría las nuevas sin alterarse y se negaría a dejar el bosque. Muchísimo menos movería a su pequeño hijo por los inseguros caminos entre Mirkwood y las montañas, pero ahora…

Tecilion cruzó la estancia y se sirvió una copa de vino. No deseaba oír la difícil respiración del Canciller ni los susurros de Diorel. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que los colores se le agolpen en el rostro como cuando su abuelo le acusó de no saber leer en los gestos contenidos, ni oír en las palabras no dichas. 

Desde la relativa seguridad que unos seis metros y una mesa de juntas le daban, vio a los tres adultos más importantes de su nueva vida compartir la pena. Tecilion observó al Rey levantarse despacio y rodear el buró para sumarse al abrazo de sus hijos y no pudo evitar maravillarse. Los tres brillan ahora con un tenue resplandor plateado que parece salir de la misma atmósfera que los rodea. Aparta la mirada, impelido por cierto extraño pudor. Prefiere no pensar que lo que ve no coincide, en absoluto, con la imagen de elfos duros, objetivos, algo cínicos, que se ha construido.

Mirar el fondo de la copa de vino negro y perfumado es mejor. 

Unos diez minutos después, los tres elfos se separaron. Thranduil y Diorel parecían bastante agotados, pero el semblante de Legolas mostraba claros signos de recuperación. De su rostro han desaparecido las pequeñas líneas de expresión que empezaban a empañar su belleza en opinión de los más observadores y los gestos denotan el regreso de la intensidad que hace tres años había dejado paso al poder reposado. 

No son necesarias las palabras entre ellos tres y el Príncipe Heredero no desea irrumpir en su intimidad recordándoles su presencia. Así que Legolas se las arregla para inclinarse en graciosa reverencia y cifrar toda su convulsa situación sentimental en una frase. 

—Iré a preparar mi equipaje. 

Una vez fuera de la oficina, Legolas corrió a encerrarse en sus habitaciones. Ya a salvo de las miradas indiscretas, extrajo de su seno el abultado sobre. Eran unos diez folios en la letra elegante y regular de su viejo amigo. Los revisó superficialmente.

Al principio, Elrohir hablaba de la cosecha de frutos de montaña y de una extraña tormenta de granizo. Luego de lo doloroso del parto y lo linda que era su hijita, lo mucho que Glorfindel la mimaba y la sospecha de que Elwing sería una malcriada incorregible... Estel y sus relatos de los extravagantes hobbits… un grupo que partió a las Tierras Imperecederas… una diadema que Erestor obsequio a su esposa para que le perdonara por romper cierta pieza de cristal soplado del tesoro de Smaug… Empezaba a ponerse nervioso con tantas vueltas… Por fin en el octavo folio llegaba al tema:

(…) Glorfindel cree que podría recuperarse si tomara sol, se alimentara y sonriera. A este paso le va a matar la tristeza. Pero Elladan es testarudo, apenas come y las cortinas y persianas están siempre bajas.   
(…)  
Ya no sale de su recámara y solo ada puede entrar a verlo. Por un lado es bueno que por fin limpie por si mismo, pero nunca pensé que lo obtendríamos a ese precio. (…) 

Legolas se mordió los labios ¿recuperarse? Se había saltado algo importante en la premura. Regresó al folio anterior.

(…) Se pasó seis días dormido y cuando despertó su vista estaba un poquito afectada. De nada valió que ada y mi esposo le explicaran que es un efecto secundario y pasajero, está convencido de que va a morir. (…)

¿Con que era eso? Pero no era como las otras veces, los dos intentos de suicidio anteriores de Elladan habían sido para llamar su atención. ¡Maldito noldor! ¿No podía escribirle “te amo” en vez de hacer toda esa algazara? Siguió leyendo.

(…) Al salir de la Casa de Curación se arregló con Estel y le obsequió su colección de broches. No temas, el del escarabajo verde lo he separado para cuando te dignes aparecer. Convencimos a mi hermanito peludo de que deje los broches bajo la guarda de Arwen, o pronto no quedará ni uno. Ya sabes lo desastroso que es para eso.  
(…)  
Ya casi me he resignado, y no es que me sea indiferente la idea de perder a mi hermano, amigo, es que lo perdí hace mucho. Confieso que solía reírme de él, de su tonta obsesión dorada, pero ya no lo hago. No me da risa su amor, aunque vague por los inútiles caminos que el orgullo herido cava en la roca, al menos es auténtico su amor.   
(…)  
Legolas, ¿es cierto que los elfos solo engendramos por amor? Si tú pudieras probarle a mi hermano que tu amistad es tan valiosa como tus besos, amigo mío. Pero supongo que es imposible. (…)

El sinda se muerde los labios de nuevo, pensativo. Sabe muy bien que hay miles de razones para engendrar, pero la de él fue el amor. Sin embargo, el equívoco de aquella noche ni siquiera se aclaró cuando se embarazó de Elladan. Rogó hasta el delirio que el muy tonto comprendiera sus indirectas pero luego…

¿Qué lo detuvo? Si estaba seguro del amor del otro, ¿por qué no se lo dijo de frente? No lo sabe, es esa tonta vergüenza que todos tenemos frente a nuestros sentimientos más puros. No nos da risa el amor, y tememos, más que nada, la risa del otro. Por eso Elladan prefiere dejarse morir, por eso él se ha encerrado en Mirkwood. Recuerda que hace tres años se preguntaba por qué su padre era tan conservador, ¿dónde están ahora su valor, su descaro? 

Los pasos cortos e inseguros de su hijo le sacan de las meditaciones. Legolas siente a Hísiërion forcejear con el cobertor y trepar despacio hasta él. Su bebé se le abraza y alza la cara para verle los ojos. 

—El abuelo me dijo que nos vamos a viaje, ¿por qué?  
Legolas acaricia las oscuras trenzas de su hijo y sonríe, su padre es tremendo, y aliado a Elrond…  
—Vamos a buscar a tu ada, Hísiërion, porque es un noldor tonto que teme a las arañas. 

TBC…


	7. Aceptemos nuestras derrotas

Elladan se agitó entre las mantas, dio vuelta a la almohada y trató de conciliar el sueño, aunque lo sabía inútil: la breve visión de Legolas impediría su descanso. Gruñó, pestañeo con sus ojos ciegos, pero no obtuvo sosiego. ¿Por qué?

Era el mismo sueño de las últimas tres semanas. Estaba en el jardín de la Fortaleza del Bosque Negro, y caminaba entre los macizos de flores en dirección al banco donde Legolas –entonces un virginal aprendiz de guerrero– solía esperarle para compartir besos. Pero eso pasó hace mucho, cuando se enamoró sin saberlo de aquella puta de orejas puntiagudas. 

Ahora hay silencio a los lados del caminito que, entre parterres y árboles frutales, lleva hasta el centro del jardín. Los pájaros no cantan, las raíces detienen su lenta chismografía y solo es perceptible la voz educada y aguda que entona la canción de la caída de Smaug, la voz que lo atrae. ¡Allí está! Elladan se agacha, detrás de estos arbustos puede ver la espalda bien formada, y la cadera, unos milímetros más ancha que la última vez que lo amó. La voz es pícara y se detiene cada cierto número de versos, le invita a un dúo. El elrondida sonríe, sale de su escondite para cortar la frasecita soez sobre el remedio casero para el frío del Lago Largo y entonces lo ve. 

Legolas no tiene las manos vacías: borda con cuidado una camisita roja de doble forro, ideal para las heladas matutinas de Mirkwood. En la pechera, un sol con una sola ceja sonríe; nubes grises y blancas pueblan las mangas; la espalda tiene un millón de estrellas de plata. Una camisa finamente repujada para el bastardo de Estel, para el hijo que no tuvo con él. 

Las lágrimas que no está dispuesto a derramar borran los contornos del jardín y el príncipe rubio. Elladan da un paso atrás y despierta en su lecho. Penumbra y dolor. Soledad.

¡Lo odia! Odia a ese elfo de corazón falso. Que Saurón queme mil veces su alma traidora. ¿Por qué soñar con alguien que odia?

A trompicones, deja la cama y arranca las cortinas que cubren el ventanal más cercano. La luz del sol calienta sus flácidas mejillas. Elladan extiende una mano, siente la brisa rozar su piel, recuerda el juego de reflejos de los rayos de luz entre sus uñas pulidas… Contiene un sollozo y se aparta. 

“¿Me olvidarás?” preguntó él, fingiendo inocencia, “No podría” respondió el tonto de Elladan, y selló su destino.

Tomó su virginidad, pero él marchó al alba. Diez duelos, cincuenta y tres torneos, quinientas ochenta y siete cabezas de orco, siete guerras y apenas le dejó una sonrisa cada década, un vago olor a flores silvestres en la cama. Tres cofres con joyas de oro, plata y zafiros –como sus ojos–, armaduras de mithril, accesorios que nunca se puso para él, pero lució junto a otros. Tres intentos de suicidio, y nunca una nota de preocupación, siquiera una prenda para conservar a su lado. 

Ahora está amarillo y seco como las hojas de los árboles fuera del valle, y Legolas no está a su lado, sino que borda un nuevo ajuar de invierno para su hijito. 

¿Por qué no se lo dijo? 

¿Por qué no envió alguna de aquellas cartas llenas de imágenes de luz de luna y votos de sangre que tantas veces compuso? No lo sabe. ¿La risa de Elrohir al verle temblar con la pluma entre las manos? ¿La falsa ignorancia de su padre, Erestor y Glorfindel ante su tórrido romance? ¿La curiosidad de Estel, entonces un niño, ante un adulto tan preocupado por la ortografía de las palabras y el ángulo exacto de los caracteres? 

Los oídos le zumban. ¡Ya basa de pensar en eso! No hizo lo que debía y los Valar le castigaron: Estel –que ya no es un niño– sembró el vientre de su amor ¡y hasta se las arregló para mantener su compromiso con Arwen! Merece morir así, arrugado y solo, con los ojos ciegos y delirando sobre el único lugar donde fue feliz. 

Lo merece por cobarde. Las palabras no fueron dichas. 

El dulce abismo del cuerpo de Legolas no es suyo, nunca lo fue. 

–Es hora…

Elladan vuelve a su cama y se deja caer. Aprieta contra su rostro el almohadón donde oculta los rubios cabellos. 

–Es hora…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

–Elladan Elrondión, ¡te levantas AHORA de la cama!

Pestañeó lentamente, pero apenas pudo identificar la silueta de Haleth antes de que las fuertes manos de la Ama de Llaves tiraran de él y lo cargaran en vilo. 

–¿Qué es lo que...? –no pudo decir más, la elfa lo dejó caer dentro de una tina de agua jabonosa y empezó a desenredar con fuerza sus cabellos. –¡Naná!…  
–¡Cállate!, ¡cállate si no quieres que me enfade más! A mis años pasar una vergüenza como esa… –la elfa le dio otro tirón a su cabello– ¡Por tu culpa!  
–¿Pero de qué hablas?  
–¿De qué hablo? ¿De qué? Mira, muchacho… –Elladan creyó que por fin sabría por qué su antigua nodriza llegaba a irrumpir en su habitación tan intempestivamente, pero se equivocó. Haleth solo resopló con fuerza y dijo: –Cuando estés presentable, tu Ada te dirá. ¡Estas trenzas! ¿Cuánto hace que no te peinas, niño?

Estuvo a punto de decirle que desde su último intento de suicidio, pero cambio de idea, Haleth era capaz de hacerle tragar el jabón a cualquier guerrero, si le contestaba de mala forma y él distaba de sentirse lúcido o saludable. Se concentró en no tragar agua y soportar los duros tirones. 

Media hora después, el príncipe Elladan tiritaba en la tina, su cuerpo estaba limpio y ni rastro del sueño quedaba en sus ojos nebulosos, pero Haleth aún no lograba deshacer el horrendo moño que sudor, polvo y cabellos muertos habían esculpido en esos meses. 

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, y, sin esperar permiso, varias personas entraron. 

–¿Ya está listo? –Elladan reconoció la voz de Erestor en la silueta que se detuvo a unos metros de la tina.   
–Es inútil –resopló Haleth. –No puedo peinarlo.  
–Entonces córtalo –recomendó una voz femenina desde la cercanía de su cama.   
Elladan quiso protestar ante semejante idea.   
–Es mío…   
–¡Tu te callas! ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –preguntó Haleth con voz angustiada.   
–Ya están sirviendo los postres –respondió Erestor. –No veo otra solución. 

La elfa no respondió al plañido del Primer Consejero de Rivendel, sino que obligó al príncipe a salir de la tina. 

–Por favor, niño, deja de taparte, que todos aquí te vimos en pañales. Ustedes, vayan secándolo, Erestor, alcánzame las tijeras. 

Ante el peligro inminente de su cabello, Elladan reunió sus pocas fuerzas y escapó al agarre de las sirvientas. A duras penas logró correr hasta un rincón donde la luz le daba de lleno en la cara y podría reconocer cualquier silueta tratando de acercarse. 

–No me corté el pelo en cien años, nadie va a raparme ahora sin explicarme de qué se trata todo esto.   
–Elladan… –amenazó Haleth.  
–¡No nana! Mis últimas órdenes fueron “Dejadme morir en paz” y de pronto llegas, como si fuera un elfito malcriado, y tratas de sacarme de aquí para alguna recepción. Exijo una respuesta. 

En los jardines, el gong que anunciaba las actividades sonó tres veces, eso significaba que el consejo tendría sesión vespertina. Los elfos alrededor de Elladan gimieron, y él reconoció el sonido: era miedo. 

–Yo me voy –anunció Erestor. –Tienes quince minutos Haleth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Veinte minutos después, con un traje de gala que no le había servido en ciento cincuenta años, la cabeza afeitada, y apoyándose en un bastón de madera rojiza que perteneciera a su abuelo, Elladan Elrondión, Príncipe Guerrero de Imladris, entraba a la Sala del Consejo.

Elladan no sabía de qué estaban hablando antes, pero notó el pesado silencio que se adueñó de la habitación cuando las puertas se abrieron para darle pasó. Se detuvo, inseguro de a dónde dirigirse. 

–Le dije que estaba en la galería Alteza –la voz de Erestor sonaba extremadamente forzada. –Le dije que el príncipe no…  
–Bueno –interrumpió una voz que Elladan reconoció al instante–, ¿y qué hace ahí parado como un idiota? ¿Es que lleva tanto tiempo sin entrar aquí, que olvidó dónde está su asiento?

Antes de que alguno de los mayores pudiera explicar que, en efecto, hacía años que él no entraba allí o ¡peor! Que simplemente no podía llegar solo a su lugar, Elladan llamó la atención con un golpe de su bastón en el suelo. 

–Simplemente te admiraba.   
En dos segundos, Legolas estuvo a su lado. Elladan contuvo las ganas de girar el rostro y tratar de alcanzar el perfume de sus cabellos.   
–Eres un desfachatado, noldor. Te estaba dando la espalda.   
Alzó una ceja y relajó sus labios hasta la media sonrisa.  
–La espalda o, mejor dicho, lo que tienes justo debajo de la espalda, es lo que yo, junto a muchos otros, encuentro más admirable de ti… principito. 

A pesar de la ceguera y el ayuno sus reflejos estaban ahí, por eso la mano de Legolas nunca llegó a tocar su rostro. Elladan atrapó la delgada muñeca con sus últimas fuerzas y se forzó a mantener la sonrisa. Se preguntó cuándo podría sentarse. Por los Valar, su estomago estaba dando saltos por el lembas que Haleth le forzara a tragar. No podía quejarse, esos retortijones eran lógicos después de dos ¿o tres? semanas sin alimentos sólidos, pero ¿no podían continuar la comedia sentados? 

El rubio se liberó con un bufido y caminó en dirección al trono. 

–Mi lord Elrond, dijisteis que vuestro hijo no podía responder a las acusaciones por su delicado estado de salud, pero a mi me parece muy sano. 

¿Acusaciones? ¿Acaso Thranduil quería volver sobre el asunto de la carreta de seda color hueso? ¡Pero que viejo más tacaño! Treinta años de memorandums a un lado y otro de Arda por unas cuantas yardas de trapo. ¡Ni que tuviera algún hijo virgen al cual bordarle ajuar! 

–Ven –susurró Elrohir junto a su oreja, y Elladan le siguió dócilmente a su asiento, a la diestra del padre.   
–Ya veo –la voz de Legolas se tiñó de reproche. –Su vida licenciosa ha sido castigada por los Valar. Espero que eso metiera algo de sentido común en vuestra dura cabeza, príncipe.   
Elladan tuvo el aplomo suficiente de sonreír, al tiempo que rezaba porque nadie le exigiera ponerse en pie de nuevo.   
–Debo admitir que estoy algo fuera de forma física, pero Glorfindel no constató ningún reblandecimiento del cráneo. No se por dónde podría entrar ese tal “sentido común”, ni qué podría aportar a mi maravillosa personalidad.   
–Ya puedo notarlo: sois justamente el elfo que deseo. 

Hubo un quejido general de asombro, y Elladan casi se cae de su asiento. ¿La palabra pronunciada por Legolas era “deseo”? ¿Deseo de qué? Legolas seguía hablando, ahora se dirigía a su padre. 

–Mi señor, ahora que he reconocido en verdad en vuestro hijo mayor a la persona que busco, procedamos con el mensaje. 

“De: Thranduil, señor del Norte de Bosqueverde de Rhovanion.  
A: Elrond hijo de Eärendil y Elwing, que en las estribaciones de las Montañas Nubladas reina sobre el valle de Imladris.

Viejo amigo: 

Tu carta me hizo recordar los días de la Última Alianza de los elfos y los hombres, cuando eras el heraldo de Gil-galad y yo un simple escudero con ínfulas. 

Fuimos una noche donde una adivina mortal aseguraba a los soldados que sobrevivirían al combate. Su arte era elemental: una hoguera, algunas palabras de invocación, un cabello del curioso, algunas monedas o una vianda como pago. Yo pregunté si nuestras estirpes se unirían, ella afirmó y empezamos a reír de lo lindo, porque ni Celebrian ni Telpënaire existían en nuestras vidas. Entonces llegó Gil-galad a pedir la buena ventura y la mujer empezó a dar gritos de horror. 

Gil-galad murió al día siguiente, entre tus brazos. Antes aún de que dejaras de llorar a tu mentor, te hice jurar que nunca empujarías a nuestros hijos en un compromiso revelando la profecía. Tú juraste Elrond y nadie podrá decir que faltaste a esa palabra. 

Pero fuimos tontos, los dos, porque los Valar no necesitan que dos viejos reyes comprometan a sus hijos para que estos se encuentren, se amen, den fruto. Nuestras estirpes se han encontrado en la oscuridad, juzgaron mal la fuerza que los unía y, nosotros, fieles a nuestro juramento, les dejamos sufrir. 

Ya no más Elrond. 

He logrado que el –en este punto Legolas se detuvo y carraspeó–… el cabezota de mi hijo acepte que ama al tuyo y, con este mensaje expreso mi sanción y felicidad ante el enlace, siempre que tu chico renuncie a su ridículo romance con la dama de la capa cambiante y acepte su humilde dote. 

Que los jardines bendecidos por Celebrían, hija de Galadriel y Celeborn, sigan floreciendo y su perfume ayude a mantener la luz.

Thranduil  
Rey de los elfos Silvanos de Bosqueverde”

Nadie dijo una palabra por varios minutos: las revelaciones de la carta eran muchas, y negaban la imagen orgullosa e inflexible que muchos tenían del padre de Legolas. 

–Sin dudas es un mensaje esclarecedor –dijo al fin Elrond. –¿Qué dices tú, Elladan?

Elladan se sorprende. ¿Su opinión? ¿Para qué? Son Arwen y Estel los que deben opinar, ellos, que supuestamente se aman, tendrán ahora que defender su compromiso. Pero ya que debe decir algo, dirá, por supuesto, que es excelente que esos dos se casen, para que el bello Legolas deje de vagar por esos reinos de Arda, de cama en cama –bueno, lo de las camas mejor no lo especifica– y se asiente, para que juntos eduquen a su hijo, que ya lleva tres años en esa horrible fortaleza de Mirkwood. 

Piensa el breve discurso y las manos se le contraen alrededor del puño del bastón. Va a renunciar a él, y es lo justo, porque Legolas nunca le perteneció. Ahora comprende, regresaba para ver crecer a Estel, a quien realmente ama. El solo fue entretenimiento, entremés, excusa para el regreso. Elladan se siente muy cansado de pronto.

–Yo… –se calla de golpe.  
Escucha el rumor de unos pasos cortos que atraviesan el salón, y sus sentidos se llenan de un olor a rosas salvajes y hiedra florecida que le asusta.   
–¿Quién eres tú, pequeño? –oye decir con dulzura a su padre.   
–Yo soy el príncipe Hísiërion, de Bosqueverde de Rhovanion, que ahora es llamado el Bosque Negro –la voz es aguda y oscilante, se notaba que el elfito esta nervioso y teme olvidar algún detalle del protocolo. –Donde rige mi abuelo Thranduil.  
–Mucho gusto, yo soy Elrond el Medio Elfo, señor de Imladris.   
Hísiërion resopla y arrastra el pie por el entarimado de madera.   
–Me ha dicho el abuelo que debía entregar algo a un noldor que le teme a las arañas. ¿Está aquí?  
–Yo no le temo a las arañas –sisea Elladan sin poder contenerse.  
Enseguida el elfito (porque seguro que es el hijo de Legolas) corre hacia él.   
–¡Eres como el abuelo me dijo!

 

–¿Y cómo dijo tu abuelo que era mi hermano? –pregunta Estel, que ya reconoce los familiares rasgos en el rostro del pequeño y desea aportar a la comedia.  
–Lindo y presumido, pero también un poco lento. 

Elladan gruñe, contrariado por el coro de risas que responde al comentario de Hísiërion. Que Estel le ría las gracias a su bastardo, pase, pero que el resto de la corte tenga una actitud tan ligera ante la inminente ruptura del compromiso entre el humano y Arwen… Aunque tal vez tenga que ver con lo que sea que discutieran en la mañana. Además, Legolas dijo que lo deseaba. El príncipe se frota las sienes, contrariado. Hay algo que se le escapa. 

A todas estas, el pequeño ha trepado hasta el regazo del elfo y ahora acaricia su rostro con ansias. 

–Yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Ata decía que un día vendrías a buscarme, que no te importarían los orcos ni las arañas, pero yo…  
–Basta hijo –el peso es retirado de sus piernas. El olor de Legolas le envuelve por un instante. –No dirás nada más hasta que el príncipe responda a la demanda. 

De nuevo el pesado silencio. Elladan siente que todos lo miran, que esperan su respuesta como si su intervención pudiera salvar el reino. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se empeñan en involucrarlo? “Sois justamente el elfo que deseo.” Las palabras retumban en su cabeza, hay en ellas un significado oculto, donde se cifra el reclamo de Legolas. 

–Deseo hablar contigo a solas –anuncia para ganar tiempo y se pone en pie con falsa parsimonia, luego extiende su mano libre. –¿Recuerdas el camino a mis habitaciones?

Aunque Legolas nunca había guiado a un ciego, se amoldaron con la misma facilidad que sus cuerpos coordinaban ejercicios más íntimos. Incluso tuvo piedad de las débiles piernas del noldor y caminó despacio, dejándole recrearse en su aroma a yerba silvestre. En la galería, la intensa luz de los jardines golpeó a Elladan y pudo reconocer el reflejo de los brillantes cabellos del sinda. Estaba un poco más largo, pero sin dudas permanecía rizado y perfumado, tan bello como aquellas noches en que fingía amarlo.

Cruzaron la puerta de su departamento y él se apoyó en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento, en lo que Legolas cerraba la puerta. La fuerza de unos labios ávidos sobre su boca le tomó absolutamente desprevenido.

TBC…


	8. ¿Para qué quiero más?

Elladan se dejó llevar en el beso.  
  
Aturdido y agotado como estaba, nada coherente podía generar su cerebro. Su cuerpo, débil por casi tres semanas de ayuno, tampoco podría  
defenderse de los avances de Legolas, si deseara defenderse en algún remoto escenario.  
  
Las manos del rubio se colaron por debajo de su foja camisa, buscando el pecho, esto hizo reaccionar al moreno y se apartó reluctante de la boca.  
  
–… detente… -suplicó con voz ronca, pero ya los ágiles dedos reconocían su flácida piel.  
–Estás delgado, tan delgado… –había preocupación en la voz del rubio.  
  
Apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar la ternura en las palabras antes de ser levantado en brazos y transportado a su cama. Agradeció mentalmente que  
Aleth fuera una obsesiva de la limpieza y hubiera hecho cambiar las sábanas en el corto tiempo que llevaba fuera. Las manos de Legolas  
fueron a desatar las cintas de su camisa, pero las detuvo otra vez.  
  
–No. Tenemos que hablar antes.  
–De acuerdo –resopló el rubio. –Hablemos.  
Elladan se movió con dificultad entre los almohadones hasta quedar sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.  
–Quisiera saber ¿por qué viniste ahora?, ¿por qué tu hijo me esperaba a mí y no a su padre?, ¿por qué…?  
–¿Qué has dicho? –le interrumpe Legolas con acento peligroso y ante el silencio del confundido Elladan, le toma por las solapas de su túnica y  
lo sacude. –¿Qué has dicho de Hísiërion, desgraciado?   
–Yo pregunté por su padre. ¿Qué tiene de extraño? No me parece lógico que vengas hasta Imladris por un reclamo de paternidad y lo siguiente  
sea que me besas como si el valle fuera a hundirse en el mar. No te entiendo, Legolas.  
  
El agarre alrededor de su cuello cambia de violento a tierno. De repente Elladan siente su rostro envuelto en la cabellera de Legolas: los labios  
del rubio reparten besos de mariposa por sus mejillas, mentón, nariz, frente y labios.  
  
–Tonto… noldor tonto… los orcos te comieron el cerebro… preguntar por el padre… aunque también yo… pero ya no importa ¿verdad?... ya no importa…  
te lo diré todo… ya no tendré miedo… seremos felices…  
  
Por muy agradables que fueran los besos, Elladan estaba decidido a saber la verdad. No le importaba que Hísiërion fuera hijo de Estel o de algún  
guardia del Bosque Dorado, pero necesitaba certezas. Que Legolas le dijera con claridad qué deseaba. Así que con un supremo esfuerzo de  
voluntad lo separó de su rostro y trató de que su voz sonara lo más razonable posible.  
  
–No seremos felices si no me dices con claridad las cosas.  
–¡Ay Elladan! –suspiró Legolas, un poco molesto porque su amado no acabara de entender. – Hísiërion te esperaba, yo te esperaba, mi padre te esperaba. Solo que eres demasiado lento como para comprender que diez días de amor no pueden dejar otro fruto que un hijo.  
–¿Amor? –repite el moreno incrédulo.  
El nunca se atrevió a decir esa palabra. Le parecía demasiado grande, demasiado comprometedora para dejarla deslizarse de sus labios. La había  
escrito en esas cartas que nunca envió. La había puesto en hechos de sangre. La había ocultado, comprendió en estas semanas de angustia, de  
puro miedo.  
  
–¿Amor? –vuelve a decir.  
–Amor –confirma Legolas.  
  
Despacio, Elladan se esforzó por enfocar sus ojos por primera vez en meses. Aunque no estaba seguro de qué recordaba y qué veía, reconoció  
ante sí la figura esbelta, ya desnuda de la cintura para arriba –¿en qué momento se había sacado la camisa?–, el vientre liso, los músculos del  
pecho un poco marcados, los hombros redondeados, los brazos fibrosos. Ya no era el jovencito de la Montaña Solitaria, sino un guerrero, un adulto  
y, sobre todo, el padre de su hijo. Adelantó una mano para tocar las tersas mejillas.  
  
–Acércate, quiero ver tus ojos.  
  
Legolas se recogió el pelo hacia atrás en una coleta que sostuvo con sus manos y se inclinó, sonriente. Sus ojos azules, como el alto cielo del  
verano, brillaron de anticipación cuando las manos delgadas, pero amorosas de Elladan movieron su rostro hasta que la luz le dio de lleno.  
Un dedo delineó sus párpados, sus tupidas cejas…  
  
–Me amas –reconoció Elladan en un gruñido ronco– y nunca me di cuenta.  
Estaba demasiado ocupado temiendo perderte.  
–No podías perderme –aseguró el rubio. –Nunca nadie más me tuvo, ni me tendrá.  
–¿Por qué…? –pero no llega a terminar la pregunta.  
  
Son demasiados "¿por qué?" para hoy, para esta noche, para todo el otoño. Comprende que por primera vez que en siglos se siente tranquilo,  
seguro. No quiere nada más que dormir entre los brazos del elfo de su corazón.  
  
Sabe que Legolas lo está llamando, pero su voz llega de lejos, deformada. Elladan está muy cansado….  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Enfocó los ojos despacio, molesto por los rayos de sol que daban directamente en su cara.  
  
–¡Cierra la cortina! –gruñe a quien ha abierto las ventanas.  
  
Pero la figura apoyada en el balcón no le obedece, sino que avanza hacia la cama despacio, de modo que el sol dibuja su sensual silueta y los  
rayos dorados aparecen y desaparecen con cada movimiento de caderas.  
  
El moreno se yergue un poco un poco entre las almohadas para disfrutar la caminata de su pareja. El cuerpo desnudo y firme apenas es cubierto  
por la abundante cabellera que ahora le llega a las rodillas.   
  
–¿Otra vez interrumpiste la clase de esgrima de Erestor?   
  
Legolas hace un ruido despectivo con los labios y se sienta a su lado. Elladan siente el calor de las primeras luces en su piel y absorbe el  
aroma afrodisiaco de su cabello.  
  
–Tengo derecho a tomar el sol –se queja el rubio.  
  
Y el otro no dice nada porque no está muy molesto por la tendencia exhibicionista que desarrolló el sinda desde hace siete años, a él le  
pone de maravilla. Pero seguirle la corriente a esta discusión pactada es excitante.  
  
–¿Qué hay de tu recato?  
  
Legolas lo mira divertido y abre las piernas por toda respuesta. Su erección atrae las manos de Elladan como el primer día, y al sentirse  
acariciado el rubio se inclina para retribuirle con un beso. Luego mueve las caderas, generando fricción entre su pene y la mano del amante y le  
contesta burlón.  
  
–Tal vez si me casara considerase el recato, pero… un matrimonio se vería raro a estas alturas ¿no?  
  
Es el turno de Elladan de sonreír contra su voluntad. ¿Casarse ellos?  
  
Han pasado diez años desde su último intento de suicidio y de que pusieran las cosas en claro. Ahora tienen un segundo hijo, Céler, y una  
existencia más tranquila en Rivendel –hasta donde puede ser tranquilo el mundo con cuatro elfitos corriendo por toda la casa: Hísiërion, Céler,  
Elwing y Alia –las dos nenas de Elrohir–, y la creciente amenaza de la oscuridad en las fronteras.  
  
Pero se le ocurre un buen argumento.  
  
–Serías el único miembro casado de la Compañía del Anillo, todo un ejemplo para esos alocados hobbits y mi hermanito.  
Legolas chasquea los labios.  
–¿Acaso Estel necesita incentivos para casarse? Si por él fuera ya estaríamos en marcha, sin plan o mapas, alimentados de su puro amor por  
Arwen.  
  
Elladan se ríe ante la imagen y piensa que, en verdad, su padre ha sido un poco cruel al prohibir ese matrimonio hasta que Estel ocupe el trono  
de sus ancestros. Acaso sea que Lord Elrond quiere demostrar que controla a la mayor parte de sus vástagos y que la escandalosa relación  
que su heredero mantiene con Legolas es culpa de Thranduil, que no puede meter en cintura a los suyos. El caso es que, a pesar de las  
mayestáticas indirectas que recorren los caminos de Arda desde el Bosque Negro y el Bosque Dorado, así como de las pullas que una noche si y otra  
también se intercambian en la mesa familiar, ninguno de los dos quiere enredar su vida con el complicado ceremonial de una boda real. Son felices así: amándose y amando a sus hijos. Ya perdieron mucho tiempo por la cortesía debida, y ambos lo saben.  
  
Legolas termina de meterse entre las mantas y se ubica a orcajadas sobre el ardiente cuerpo de su pareja.

  
–Tengo ganas de sentirte –aclara con voz ya ronca el moreno.  
Las cejas del rubio se alzan divertidas y advierte.  
–Tendrás que llevar un cojín contigo en las reuniones de hoy.  
  
Y solo esa advertencia eriza la nuca de Elladan. Dulces Valar, qué maravilla sentir las manos de Legolas en sus flancos, los labios de Legolas en su cuello, los dedos de Legolas en su…  
  
–¡Atar!, ¡atar! –la voz de Hísiërion es demandante al otro lado de la puerta. –Prometiste llevarnos a cabalgar en la mañana.  
El rostro del rubio cambia del lúbrico arrebato a la rabia, contrae las manos para obligarse a no estallar y gruñe bajito.  
–¿Atar?  
Ambos se quedan quietos, con la esperanza de que su hijo desista por un rato y ellos puedan…  
–¡Se que estás ahí! Erestor me dijo que te había visto en la ventana.  
  
Legolas pone los ojos en blanco y Elladan susurra un "Te lo dije" compungido. No es la primera vez que su entrepierna paga la pendencia entre esos dos. Pero el rubio no le mira, sino que toma con gestos bruscos un albornoz del piso –no importa de quién es– y va a abrir un poquito la puerta. Se enfrenta de muy mal humor a sus hijos, ambos con rostros ansiosos y trajes completos de montar.  
  
En otra ocasión la imagen lo habría ablandado, pero su entrepierna duele y no olvida ni por un momento que se los ha mandado el insufrible de Erestor. Como si Legolas tuviera la culpa de que sus alumnos no se concentren lo suficiente en el filo de las espadas.  
  
–Niños, su ada y yo estamos… errr… discutiendo algo y demoraremos un poco esa cabalgata ¿de acuerdo?  
–¿Discutiendo? –la voz de Hísiërion revela su repentina angustia y Legolas recuerda, un segundo demasiado tarde, que esa era la palabra  
equivocada.  
  
Para su hijo mayor Elladan sigue siendo algo que le pueden arrebatar, como un tesoro robado. Ninguno de los adultos a su alrededor ha logrado convencerle de que su ada no volverá a dejarlo por voluntad propia, así que Hísiërion siempre está ansioso por las altas y bajas de su relación. Sabe que en unos días Legolas partirá lejos con el tío Estel y eso lo tiene más vigilante que de costumbre.  
  
–Discutíamos un plan, hijo, no estuvimos peleando –aclara con su voz más razonable.  
–¿Lo de la hermanita? –interrumpió Céler con un tono de esperanza inconfundible.  
  
Legolas parpadea atónito ante la salida. ¿Dé dónde sale esa idea? Un vistazo a la expresión rabiosa de Hísiërion le deja comprender que el menor de sus vástagos –rubio como él, impetuoso como el adar– ha traicionado un secreto. Pero los elfitos de siete años no suelen ser los seres más discretos del mundo, Hísiërion debería recordarlo.  
  
El sinda suspira, esto pinta para largo y no es el tipo de charla que se mantiene en un corredor. Bien, parece que esta vez Erestor tiene su venganza, admite resignado ya a dejarles pasar y sacar a los tres involucrados –sabe que Elladan está en esto– hasta la última palabra. Cuando abre la boca para ordenarles pasar, una mano se posa sobre la suya y su pareja asoma por sobre su hombro con expresión divertida.  
  
–Hísiërion, te dije que era una sorpresa –reclama suavemente a su primogénito.  
–Es que… –empieza a disculparse el elfito con expresión herida.  
–Si, si –le interrumpe suavemente el padre. –Ya se que quieres mucho a Céler y no podías dejar de compartir la alegría. Bueno, su atar y yo  
debemos seguir, ¡ejem!, discutiendo cómo haremos a la hermanita. ¿Qué tal si buscan a sus primas y cabalgamos dentro de un rato?  
Ambos infantes lucen satisfechos con la propuesta, pero Céler no puede contener su curiosidad.  
–¿Tardarán mucho?  
Elladan alza las cejas con toda seriedad.  
–No estoy seguro hijo –y lanza una mirada lateral a su ya rojo amante, seguro que va a tardar en calmarlo. –Tú nos llevaste tres años.  
  
Céler abre muchos sus asombrados ojos marrones. Tres años es una cantidad infinita de tiempo para él. Este momento es aprovechado por su hermano mayor para tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo corredor abajo.  
  
–Vamos, podemos cabalgar más tarde.  
  
Y los niños se alejan al tiempo que Elladan cierra la puerta y se enfrenta a un muy enfadado Legolas.  
  
–¿Una hermanita? –sisea y empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación para no golpear al moreno. –¿Estoy a punto de partir a la guerra y le prometes a Hísiërion ¡una hermanita!? ¿Tienes idea de lo que significan tus palabras para ese niño? Él vive con el miedo constante de perderte y tu…  
Pero Elladan se le planta enfrente con dos zancadas y le envuelve en sus brazos, quedan con sus rostros muy cercanos. En los ojos del moreno hay un poco de resentimiento.   
–¿De dónde sacas que lo inventé para consolar a Hísiërion por tu partida?  
Legolas se queda con el resto de los insultos a mitad de la garganta.  
¿Está insinuando qué…? Baja los ojos presa de un repentino rubor que no es rabia, sino vergüenza.  
–¿Tú…? ¿Tú quieres tener otro bebé?  
  
El moreno no responde: rompe el abrazo y camina hacia el lecho al tiempo que deja caer su bata. Legolas se queda –como siempre– hipnotizado por el movimiento de esas caderas y da un par de pasos para seguirlo. Elladan se sienta en la cama y palmea el colchón en gesto de invitación. El rubio se acomoda a su lado.  
  
–Te lo iba a decir esta tarde, de veras. La idea fue de Hísiërion, que quiere una hermanita para bajarle los humos a las hijas de Elrohir. Mis razones tampoco son demasiado altruistas: creo que te pones increíblemente sexi embarazado -suspira. -Se que es algo que no podemos hacer ahora mismo y traté de explicárselo a nuestro hijo. Mucho menos es algo que pueda ocurrir sin discutirlo contigo. Yo se que la guerra es ahora el deber de todos, pero cuando Estel y Arwen por fin se casen ¿querrías…?  
  
Legolas no contesta a la pregunta, sino que corre a las ventanas y las cierra con premura para regresar junto a su pareja. Entonces, en la penumbra de la fresca mañana del valle, lo besa despacio y le empuja para hacerle caer en el lecho. Empieza a acariciar su cuerpo y encender su deseo con la seguridad y el cuidado de quien conoce cada resquicio de ese cuerpo, cada herida, cada punto de placer.  
  
La oscuridad podría ser completa, ellos no necesitan de sus ojos ahora. Los dos "ven" con la piel y los dedos, hablan con la ondulación de sus cuerpos y el flujo de sus fluidos.  
  
De un giro el rubio está entre las piernas abiertas, ansiosas, y penetra de un golpe en el pasaje estrecho y húmedo que –ahora sabe– fue esculpido por los Valar solo para él. Elladan gruñe regodeado en la presión de sus paredes, empuja las caderas incitándole a moverse en un ritmo único, en su propia versión de la música de los Ainur. Una música  
de besos, caricias, arañazos, mordidas y lamidas. Una música que se toca con la carne y en la carne se recibe.  
  
Estallan a la par.  
  
Legolas sale despacio del cuerpo de su amante, al tiempo que reparte besos de mariposa sobre el pecho sudoroso de Elladan. Ambos están agotados y somnolientos, pero el moreno alcanza a oír la concesión se esta jornada.  
  
–Tal vez un poco de recato no sea tan mala idea.  
  
El noldor ríe. Sabe que un elfo pudoroso y hogareño no sería su Legolas. Le besa de nuevo los labios hinchados.  
  
–¿Para qué quiero más?  
  
FIN  
  



End file.
